Yesterdays and Tomorrows
by MetalChickCrisis2040
Summary: After the rescue of Dom from his sentencing; drug lord Braga escapes prison and falls under the radar of the U.S police force. Thirsty for revenge, Braga will stop at nothing to get back at Dom and FBI buddy, Brian, even if it means kidnapping Mia.
1. Chapter 1: Destination

**Disclaimer**- Not mine, so don't sue.

**Chapter**- 1: Destination

**Pairing**- Mia/Brian

**Main Characters of Focus**- _Mia Toretto, Brian O'Connor, Dominic Toretto, & Arturo Braga _

**Summary**- After rescuing Dom from the bus destined for the penitentiary; drug lord Braga escapes prison himself and returns under the radar of the U.S police force. Thirsty for revenge, Arturo will stop at nothing to get back at Dom and FBI buddy, Brian. Even if it means kidnapping the one woman close to both of their hearts; Mia.

**Authors Note**- Just an idea that came to me while driving home from the theater. I love all Fast and Furious movies, especially 1 & 4. Why not try my hand at a fanfic for it? I don't know if this idea was used before, I haven't read any of the fics about this couple, or this movie on here yet. So yeah. I'm bringing back the original cast; some of the things in the movies didn't happen, most of them did. This takes place after the 4th movie. Reviews are appreciated, but rude comments will be ignored. Sticks and stones loves.

xoxo **Crisis**

**Read +Review+ Enjoy!**

* * *

**Dallas, Texas **

**Monday-5:30 A.M**

**Middle-of-Nowhere **

The air stilled within the broke down cottage which proved to be a safe house for Toretto. After his sentencing 25 years to life at Lompoc Penitentiary; he thought for sure he was going away. For good. Doing the time he had run from for years. Though, his kid sister and rival had fortunately come to his rescue. He couldn't say he knew they would come. What with Brian being the one to betray, even though he had never let him down before. Dominic trusted no one; especially not now since Letty was gone.

A warm gust of air blew through a split in the wood that boarded the small shack up. Its shady features looking as if it could cave at any moment. Located far out into the desert, hardly anyone paid much attention to it while driving by to the nearest gas station. A good 200 miles out, at least. For the moment, he preferred it this way. Secluded.

Only two people in the world knew where he was.

The sound of an engine caught his ears, panic did not arise. It was too early for any trafficking to drive through, and by the sound of it, it wasn't a make or model of just any car. A small grin lit up his face, and he reached down to pick up the white t shirt laying over the dusty chair.

Dust showered the area, making visuals hard to make out. The cars came to a stop, amidst the dirt that flew from the ground. Sand and smoke cleared; and two figures stepped out from the two cars.

"You're late." Dominic stated, stepping down from the rickety porch. The sun was rising in the distance, the horizon a place of destination, and not of impossibility.

"Getting out of downtown sucks this time of day." Brian smirked, the cheeky look on his face making Dom nod his head slightly.

"You let him get this cocky with you?" The question was thrown to Mia, and she walked around the two men, tossing a set of keys to her brother as she headed to the passenger side of Brian's shiny blue car.

"He doesn't get a chance to." Her voice traveled, causing a grin to light up Brian's face as he chuckled to himself, eyes falling to her. Her dark eye were illuminated by the rising color to the world, making her tan frame more sexy by the second. He didn't know why he even left for those five years; why had he even chosen a childhood dream over a woman he couldn't live without?

"You may be dating her," The rough voice pulled him from his thoughts, and he could feel Dom close; his eyes nearly piercing his skin. "but she's still my little sister. And you're still in my presence. Keep your mind clean, Brian. Or she'll be the last thing you'll ever see."

Not wanting to chance any good being made on that threat, the sandy blond swallowed hard, eyes adverting to the ground as he tilted his head to the side , shuffling his keys in his hands. Mia could only roll her eyes as she glared towards her brother. He never changed.

"You know it was Brian's idea to come get you; not mine." She stated, tossing the words out in the open for Dominic to digest. The mans brows raised before he opened the door to his black ten second car. Brian followed suit, getting into his own model, and revving the engine. The sound was adrenaline to their ears. More so Dom and Brian's than Mia's. Though she had been raised around cars her entire life; leaving the thrill and risk of a race, she found she was the most unfitting of them all. Sure, she could hit it and get it when she wanted. But she rarely broke out her skill.

"So where are we headed?" Brian called over the engines loud roaring. Dominic waited a moment before glancing over to him.

"Does it matter?" The question was left for debate as the wheels of his car turned, and sped off towards the road. Brian sighed, and followed suit.

They were pushing a hundred on a sixty five mile stretch. Did they care? No. Never did. Windows down, the silence was masked by the wind whistling through the car. The sound of rocks spinning and being tossed either up against the car or into the dirt being the only form of music. Mia couldn't take much more of the silence, and she glanced to Brian, seeing the smirk on his face. She rolled her eyes and shifted in her seat, hitting the radio on.

'_Baby you know that I miss you. I want to get with you tonight but I can not baby girl and that's the issue. Girl you know I miss you. I just want to kiss you. But I can't right now, so baby kiss my thru the phone, see you later on.' _

The lyrics seemed to fill a meaning to Brian, his eyes briefly leaving the road in front of him to gaze upon the woman he had fallen so hard for. Did she even know how hard it had been for him to ask for all of their trust, only to betray them in the end? How hard it was for him to meet her; the sister of his prime suspect and target. How hard it was for him to give up what was between them for a job that compromised his relationship with all of them? With the entire Toretto gang?

Five years.

And still he loved her. Just like she loved him.

"You know I wanted to call, right?" He said, the sudden sound of his voice not surprising her as her thoughts had been on the same train as him. She didn't really want to talk about it. They were supposed to be past it; just letting it go.

"Brian-"

"Cause I wanted to." He continued. "More than a few times. I just didn't.. I didn't know what to say, you know?" Stepping on the gas more to keep up with Dom, Brian glanced to his rear view mirror before, his eyes caught the road before him again. "I just thought that if I stayed away, things would get better. I didn't want to be a disappointment again." He spoke over the wind.

"You were never a disappointment." She sighed, her eyes meeting his. And they remained in a locked gaze.

It never occurred to her that he could crash or hit someone, something, anything while not having his eyes on the road. He was just that talented. And it made her smile.

"Really?" He asked, unsure.

"I mean, yeah, you disappointed us. But its not like that's all you were." She offered, her hand reaching over to set atop his on the gear shift. His blue eyes darkened, and her auburn eyes matched the same look. She gave his hand a reassuring squeeze before leaning over the seat to kiss him, her hand finding its way to his cheek as she pulled him into the kiss more.

She prayed he wouldn't choose now to not know how to drive.

In front of them, Dominic shook his head as he caught their kissing forms in his mirror. He sighed to himself, his eyes unconsciously glancing to the seat beside him, memories of how Letty used to sit there; by his side always. The days grew longer without her, making it nearly unbearable to even want to run anymore. But spending 25 to life in a jail cell just wasn't his style. A bird needs its wings. Heaving a sigh, took one glance to the cross hanging from his mirror, and smiled slightly. Letty sure wouldn't want him trading in his freedom because he missed her. And that was all that mattered.

* * *

**Two days earlier**

**Saturday- 4:56 P.M**

**Washington D.C**

Sirens swirled as panic ensued. Telephones rang o the hooks as the F.B.I scrambled about. L.A police swarmed into the building as they consorted with their relations.

The meeting began on the high levels, the whispers silenced as the video displayed on the projector ahead of them all.

"We've got a serious problem on our hands." The head honcho stated, a picture popping up on screen. "Arturo Braga has just been…freed from his confinement in prison. We don't know where he is, or who aided in his escape. But we do know where he is headed." Dark eyes met the room full of people. "I want every available man power out there. I don't care where you put up perimeter, just put it up. I want this son of a bitch back in custody as soon as possible."

* * *

Braga grinned to himself as he relaxed in the back of his liaisons hummer. The truck was full of his loyal henchmen; each armed to take down an entire police force if necessary. The only thing on his mind, Dominic Toretto and Brian O'Connor. If he couldn't find them, he would lure them out. Cause them the pain they'd caused him.

"I want names; relatives of either O'Connor or Toretto. Make sure they have history with the two of them. I want to make them suffer as they have made me suffer." Braga smiled. The games were just beginning.

* * *

**Authors Note- Short, only cause it's a first chapter. I plan to spice it up a bit more in the next chapter. Let me know what you think so far. If its crap to you, I won't continue it. No use wasting my time on a fic that won't be read. **


	2. Chapter 2: Confirmation

Disclaimer**- Not mine, so don't sue. **

**Chapter**- 2: Confirmation

**Authors Note**- I guess I'll see this idea through… eh. Still skeptical. You'll soon find out I'm quite the conflicted girl. Thanks to those who gave some feedback for the last chapter! Reviews make me love you. Oh, and I guess I should warn everyone (wow I'm so late) that this story contains spoilers for the last Fast and Furious movie. Obviously I gave away a lot in the first chapter.. Whoopsie. My bad. You get Mia/Brian fluff in this chapter. Even more in the next. Needless to say the rating for this fic will move up to a M in due time. ;) And I suppose I should really get to naming the cars they drive. Being that this movie is all about the cars' make and model. I need to brush up on my knowledge a bit more before I go into the heavy details. I know a bit, but I'm still an amateur.

Xoxo, **Crisis**

**Read +Review+ Enjoy!**

* * *

**Los Angeles, California**

**Wednesday- 11:42 A.M**

**Gas Station**

"Mind telling me what we're doing back here?" Shutting the door to his car, Brian shoved his hands in his pockets as he strode up to Dominic. The brute continued to pump his gas, eyes staring at the numbers rounding his total up. "You know, they're out there. Looking for you. For us. We can't afford to stay here for too long, Dom."

"I guess you would know how fast they work, wouldn't you?" Dark eyes met blue; the stare holding.

"Come on boys." Mia smiled, stepping past Brian as she squeezed his arm. The blond turned his head down to her, watching as she propped herself against the hood of his car. "I would think we were past all this bull shit about Brian being a cop, and you not trusting him." She directed to her brother. Truth was, she hated that they had to have these little disagreements. To save argumentation, it was often amusing. Though, now that she also was considered a criminal, she doubted anything would be much amusing if they were caught. How stupid would it prove them to be if they were caught back in L.A of all places?

They were smarter than this.

Dominic was.

Mia knew this. Which was why she held her gaze upon her brother. He sighed, glancing to Brian and then to his little sister before yanking the pump from his tank and shoving it back into its hold. Several cars passed by, and still silence ensued as they stood there. Waiting for Dom to speak.

A lot of things had changed in the past five years. Dominic had left for the Dominican Republic with Letty, and four other new pals of his.

Brian had followed his childhood dream of being a cop; doing what he thought would mean he wasn't wasting away his life. But he was. He hadn't felt the same; he enjoyed racing. He was a free spirit. And the F.B.I gave him shackles. All to clear his name. Was it worth it? Mia had often thought she should ask the question, but he came back into her life so suddenly that there wasn't any time for small talk. Hell, she didn't want to hear it from him. Though now, she was willing to listen. At least he was sticking around. For good, possibly. They were in this for the long haul.

She hadn't been up to much. Remaining at the Toretto family household. Where all the memories were still alive and flowing. Where she kept up a home for any of the gang who chose to return. Mainly, she wished for her brother to come home. And Letty.

And the one man she found made her entire world piece together. A man who man her complete; the man she'd been searching for for years. He waltzed back into her life, and now she never planned on letting him go.

After taking another glance around at the busy street and people passing by in order to get whatever it was they needed inside the station; Dominic nodded to the out-door eating place across the street.

Taking the hint, the two got into their vehicle and followed Dom on over. They could all use a bite to eat. It had been two days since their last 'real' meal. Potato chips and juice wasn't exactly what any of them preferred.

A bit uneasy about eating lunch on a veranda of all places, Brian shifted in his seat, glancing around. He knew someone could I.D them. But did Dom really have such pull over the city that they would rather not get on his bad side? He guessed not.

Mia seemed comfortable as she scooted her seat closer to her lovers, leaning his way with a smile. The three-some ordered they're drinks. Round of beers; and a glass of ice water for the lady. The silence wasn't the hard part, and feeling slightly flirty after getting no action for five years, she couldn't really help herself.

Brian was nonchalant, paying more attention to the customers passing by, and those still around. Dominic didn't care to browse through the crowd, as soon as the beers were there, he dipped his head back and enjoyed the taste of the liquid pleasure. It was the best thing he had tasted since their last 'family-friendship dinner'. Then, though, Brian hadn't come clean about his deal with Letty, and Dom nearly went off the rocker when he found out.

Though, all thoughts were pushed out of his mind; every insecurity that the L.A.P.D would come arresting them right where they sat. The soft hand of Mia's slid down his forearm, causing his attention to turn downward. He didn't even need to look at her to know that she wore that sultry smirk, the one that could make a guy wood up in a split second. She gave those certain gestures to tease him while out in public. And now, as the table cloth shielded most of the middle halves of them, she seemed a bit braver.

His eyes met hers, that smirk. That look.

Those dark, alluring eyes.

He was sure his breath nearly stopped just did. How could she have that effect on him. Even the approaching sirens didn't seem to phase him.

So much for being precautious.

A smile lifted the corners of his lips as he gazed over at her, feeling her crossed leg slip up and down the calf of his denim jeans. Their fingers intertwined briefly, before parting only to glide along the others. Eyes never moving. Brian was just about to lean in for a kiss when he heard Dom clearing his throat.

The two chuckled to themselves, looking away; down, around. Anywhere.

Mia lifted her free hand to brush her hair back as she then reached for her glass of water on the table. Her other hand still remained in the much larger, much stronger one of Brian's. And her heart was slowly gaining speed to a soft beating pound against her chest. It was amazing how one touch from this man could make her heart beat slower and faster at the same time. And she was the lucky one to get that feeling more than enough of the time.

"While the two of you were in your own little world, I ordered us all a burger and fries. If that isn't to your appetite, pay attention the next time." Dom stated, eyes glaring and beating down upon Brian. The blond only smirked lightly, licking his bottom lip as he glanced around while rubbing his thumb against the back of Mia's hand.

Mia could only portray the same grin on her face as the waiter brought by their food. Reluctantly letting go of her man's hand, she scooted her chair in, absentmindly ignoring them both as she took a bite of her delicious hamburger.

"So," Brian began, shoving a fry into his mouth. "You never told us why we're here." He finished, dipping a fry in ketchup before beginning to dig into his meal. It would have to suffice for now; they'd soon be back on the road again.

Dominic took his time; eating a few bites before gulping down a good portion of his beer. His eyes scanned the area, and then met Brian's.

"I hear Leon and Vince are lookin to regroup with the old team. After Jesse," His voice trailed slightly, eyes cast down. Mia seemed to sense the mood, and her chewing slowed as she took a long drink of her ice water. Brian also bowed his head slightly; how could anyone forget that? The shit had hit the fan, and the Tran gang had come after them for not giving them their slips for the Volkswagen Jetta GLX after having won the race during the wars. Anyone knew the price for backing out of a wager that big. Racing for pink slips was nothing more than signing a death warrant if you ran in the end. "they've been workin on a ten second car. Supposedly your old impounded one." He nodded to Brian.

"Mine?" Glancing from Mia to Dom, he leaned forward. "Which one?"

"The Nissan." As if to confirm his thoughts, Brian took a swag of his beer, eyes narrowed.

"Skyline GT-R R34." He sighed. "Jesus." Shaking his head, he couldn't believe after all this time, Leon and Vince had managed to find that car. Helping him out? He doubted it. They'd most likely want something in return. But what?

"Nice ride. House of colors, platinum pearl with blue graphics." Another gulp of beer. "I think its worth checkin out. I can't say my source is credible." Dom smiled, eyes dark as he stared over to his companions.

"Yeah. Yeah, lets do that." Brian nodded his head, glancing to Mia before smiling and taking a bite of his sandwich. Anything was better than the sports car he drove at the moment. The brunette could only roll her eyes.

"Boys and their toys." She mused aloud.

* * *

**Across the Mexican Border**

**12:30 P.M**

**Unknown Warehouse**

"We're behind on finances, shipment. Our clients don't want to bother with us anymore; we're losing our best suppliers!" Braga bellowed, hands tossed into the air as he stood atop the catwalk over looking the warehouse full of imported drugs. Smuggling was the easy part; finding trust worthy employee's was the tough part. His hands came down hard on the railing as he leaned forward, a vein pulsing on his head as he flexed. "Everyone thinks we're going to get them caught."

"Sir.." A man named Hal offered his condolences. "I do not think they think of you as a traitor. Unfortunate circumstances is all it was."

"Try telling them that." Braga spat, wiping a hand down over his face. "Where do we stand?"

Clearing his throat, Hal straightened. "We've lost over half of our suppliers, and Gisele is no where to be found, sir."

"Harabo is dead to us. Find her, she knows too much." The orders were made, and Hal excused himself. Braga took another look around his warehouse. Gone for a few days, and already he had lost half of his prophets. Such a blow to his pocket would only cost Dominic and Brian that much more. What did they have that was important to them? That was the question. As _far_ as he knew, Dominic's love interest was out of the picture. Taken care of by Fenix. Though, given the dynamic of the gang they dealt with, he didn't want to underestimate the Toretto's.

"Amigo!" Braga shouted to a man walking by. The worker obeyed fervently, perhaps he was thinking more of a promotion. Braga was not. "Find Hal, tell him to look into this Leticia Ortiz murder. I don't want to think that Fenixs' last breathes were for nothing."

"Sir!" Just like a slave obeying his master, the man turned and sought out Hal. Braga could only smirk at how loyal they seemed to be… On the outside anyways. Tapping his fingers along the railing, he headed back into the air conditioned office of his; feeling the difference opposed to the immense heat inside the warehouse. He truly leaved a plush life. Never having to worry about anything except who will transport his shipments. Then again, those who did manage to deliver his meth gold to him were shot afterward. Bodies burned so that no one would ever know of what had taken place. It was the perfect crime. Under the radar, and our of U.S jurisdiction.

"Sir, we couldn't find any link between Toretto and O'Connor except the youngest Toretto, a woman by the name of Mia."

A cheeky grin appeared on Braga's face as he took a seat in his reclining chair, pushing back as he propped his feet up on his desk. His laughter was confined to the small room, echoing off the white walls.

"I want you to gather a team, see if you can find this…Mia. Don't do anything just yet. Wait for my word."

With a nod, the man left and a grinning Braga continued to wallow in his five minutes of pure joy.

* * *

**Los Angeles, California**

**The Racer's Edge- 1:38 P.M**

**Downtown, L.A **

Five years, and the place still looked the same. Brian grinned widely as he stepped into the old sho he used to work at. He wondered if Harry still owned the place.

"Aye, can we get some service up here!" Dominic called into the back. The sound of feet shuffling made them all chuckle lightly. Glancing around, the place had some minor changes. A few of the racks were changed around; new things were offered. A 'nicer' shop was what it was.

"Holy shit." The voice made Brian turn; a smile appearing on his face as he stepped back. Vince stepped out, greasy and rubbing his hands on a dirty piece of cloth. "What the hell are you doin around here man? You know your wanted nation wide, right?" Shaking hands with Dom, the two pulled in for a quick pat on the back before pulling away.

"Yeah. Well." Dominic started, rolling his shoulders. "Things change. Where's Leon?"

"Out back. We're almost finished repairin cop-boys car." The disgusted look was cast Brian's way, and the blond could only look away. He was ashamed for betraying them, though, then again, he was just doing his job. And if he remembered correctly, he did saved all of their lives. Dom glanced back to Brian, nodding his head to him as he headed off back. Brian had the urge to go back with him, though he didn't want any conflict to start. They couldn't afford to raise attention. Not now. Not anymore.

Heaving a sigh, he wiped a hand down his face before shoving his hands into his pockets and turning to look out of the window. At least it was a nice day…

"They're just a bit hostile." The soft voice interrupted the silence. "Five years, Brian. And you went back to being a cop. Can't really blame them, can you?"

"No-" He cleared his throat. "No, I can't. But I don't think they should still be pissed about my choices. Especially since they got off scott free, without so much as a speeding ticket."

Looping her arm through his, Mia pulled his arm against her chest as she leaned her head on his shoulder. His eyes glanced down to the top of her head. Thoughts of the present faded, as memories of the past. What would have happened between them if he hadn't left? They had a deep connection, and he knew that even now, five years later, they would have most likely been together. Letty would have been…

Bowing his head with a sigh, Brian shook his head and reached around to pull her into an embrace. Mia smiled against his chest, wrapping her arms around his neck as she kissed the spot before pulling back to look up into his blue eyes. The eyes she fell so hard for the moment she saw them five years ago in this shop.

"Baby, what is it?" She asked, her voice low and soft, making him feel at ease.

He didn't say anything, however, and instead leaned his head down on hers. Why did he feel like it was all his fault?

"Do you blame me?" He asked, closing his eyes to hide the pain he felt. Truth was, everyone had been beating him with what they felt, he hadn't room to let out his own frustration. That was why he drove like he did. The speed. The adrenaline. It made everything go away.

But he didn't have to turn to the need for speed any longer.

Her smooth hands caressed the back of his neck before sliding down his chest.

"Brian, look at me." She whispered, her dark lustrous orbs meeting his own. "None of this is your fault. Letty came to you, to clear Dom's name. You didn't know what would happen."

Nodding his head, Brian slid his hands up and down her back, pulling her back into a hug as he buried his face in her hair. Wrapping her arms around his neck again, she drew him into her, loving how he fit so naturally against her. How could he let this go? He was a damned fool.

She breathed against him, snuggling her face against his neck as she closed her eyes to revel in the feeling she felt. She felt so secure in his arms, a feeling that made her heart swell with something she wasn't used to feeling for a man. Something mutual between the two of them. The words were there, but they wouldn't come.

"Mia, I-" Brian began, pulling back as their eyes met once more. She embraced herself to hear the words she couldn't say just yet.

"As touching as this is, I'd hate to break it up, but we'd better go find ourselves a place for the night." Dom once more interrupted. The two lovers sighed, and held in a groan of disappointment as they pulled back from each other, hands still locked together.

"Yeah." Brian cleared his throat, scratching the back of his head as they headed out of the door. Little did they know, the black car across the street had been watching them the entire time.

* * *

**Authors Note- Written in class; I apologize for it being not my best. I wanted to update since I did get some good feedback. Drop me a line again guys! **


	3. Chapter 3: Interlude

**Disclaimer**- Not mine, so don't sue.

**Chapter**- 3: Interlude

**Authors Note**- I'm watching this retarded ass show on VH1 called, "40 dumbest celebrity quotes" or something. I gotta tell ya, some of these fools need to head on back to the first grade. What the hell does it mean to lose a part of your life after you've been killed? Its like… Um, well yeah, of course you have. You've lost your entire life. You're DEAD. Swear, celebs these days. *insert rolling eyes* Sorry, randomness is who I am. Once more, feedback is greatly appreciated. Thank you to those who provided me with some words last chapter. Heart you. Reviews make me update. Remember that when you finish reading this chapter ;)

Oh and a review reply to **_Kyra_**, for a little small spoiler for my fic since its come up, I never saw proof that Letty died. The body was burned, how do they know it was really hers? They showed no dental records, only her car. Hmmm. Yeah, I'm twisting that to my advantage ;)

xoxo **Crisis**

**(P.S- This chapter contains come explicit content. Note the rating has moved to M. If you are uncomfortable reading 'sex' scenes, I suggest you only read to the point where Dom is on the highway. Any further, you've been warned. Read at your own risk!)**

**Read +Review+ Enjoy!**

* * *

**L.A, California**

**Wednesday- 5:54 PM**

**Vince & Leon's underground garage**

After what seemed like hours figuring out where to stay, Dom had finally made up his mind. And they all had Vince and Leon to thank for that. The two had been hard at work the past five years, even though they were under investigation by the F.B.I and the L.A.P.D. Dom had always known his boys would pull through for him in the end. It was why he called them 'friends' in the first place. Unlike most of the backstabbing rats out there, these were keepers. Boys you could hang with without worrying who would drop the dime on who if one were to be caught red handed. A clique some called it, a gang others would say. But to Dom, they were simply family.

Mia rubbed her temples in aggravation; she had been apart from Brian for how long, and they'd only had one quickie in her kitchen. And it never even lasted long enough to be called a quickie! She had never pegged herself for dry-humping kind of gal, perhaps back when she was still in high school, but not now. How wrong had she been? She'd take anything she could get from Brian.

As the silence ensued, the two cars finally pulled up to a garage that had been stationed near the out skirts of the city. Blocked from prying eyes by a privacy fence, and an abandoned car lot; it wasn't easy to spot. The wheels turned as they pulled on through the two fences, gravel up-spitting against the not-so cleanly painted exteriors. Mia doubted that there was anything she could take to neutralize her throbbing headache…or her overwhelming desire. She hated to be so vulnerable. But she had needs. And she supposed that was what kept her from making any sudden moves. She had needs; but she still had her dignity to uphold. Why grovel to him for sex when he should be the one on his knees before her? He was the one who left.

The two cars halted in the very back of the car lot, hidden by a viaduct of sorts that seemed to be an old over-pass. No one spoke as they headed on down into the damp, dewy smelling room. Dom glanced around, lifting up his lighter as he searched the small room. Brian followed suit as they all decided to check out their surroundings, and most likely, their place of sleep for however long they were in L.A.

"When I agreed to help Brian with his crazy idea of breaking you out Dom," A soft creek of the door behind the two boys alerted them to Mia's presence. Her voice seemed to echo within the room. "I never agreed to this." Her eyes wondered in the dark, creeping low as she feared spiders from above. Though she tried to not let the guys know about her little phobia. After all, there was no telling what they would say. She could drive fast cars, get fast and furious; but she couldn't handle a eight legged bug? Embarrassing.

It took a total of five minutes to find the light switch, and only then were they awarded with the full view of the garage they were to stay in. A few feet ahead of them; a set of stairs led down into a room packed with various cars and trucks; some supped up, others seemed to be old. Probably where they recycled parts from. To their left, two uncomfortable looking make shift beds were side by side; and on their right was another bed and a table.

"Get used to it." Mia glanced to Dominic, her eyes narrowed. Get used to it? Just what was that supposed to mean any-how? Seeming to notice his little sisters puzzled look, Dom chuckled to himself, nodding to their surroundings. "Break a fugitive out of his cuffs, you gotta spend the rest of your life running. Should've never got into it." His eyes turned to Brian. "You shouldn't have let her."

"Don't give him that." The brunette seethed as she stepped forward. "Do you really think I'd listen to Brian? I'd let my only brother go to prison?"

Her words sank into him, and with a sigh, Dominic nodded his head.

"You're right. I'm sorry, Mia."

"We lost Mom and Dad, and all we had was each other." A translucent sheet of liquid formed over her eyes as she brought up her arms to cross over her chest. It was more of her defensive mechanism than anything. She trusted very few men; relative or love interest. Her feelings were always guarded, meant so that no one would get too close. It was how she lived, how she liked things. Kept at a distance. "I could never take losing you too." Voice a whisper, she turned her eyes from him, licking her bottom lip as she glanced to Brian. The blond seemed to be laying low, knowing that they still needed time to talk. For a moment, he thought about leaving. But where would he go? Disbanding the F.B.I, any life he had over the past five years; it was all gone. He'd be taken in upon sight.

So instead, he turned his back as Dom wrapped his arms around his kid sister.

"There, there." Dom cooed in a soft voice. Brian almost laughed; it wasn't often such a big guy went soft. Then again, peeking around his shoulder, this kind of bond was special. A bond he wished he had with his own family. "You know me. I can't seem to stay out of trouble. But that doesn't mean you gotta follow me." He stated, kissing the top of her head. "But I can't expect anything less from you. You should know, I'll always," He pulled away, wiping her tears from her face as he gave her his stern big brother look. "always be with you."

A soft smile appeared on her face as she nodded up to him, sniffling only slightly as she reached up to wipe at her leaky eyes.

"I'm goin out for a bit. Got some things I need to take care of." Dominic declared, stepping away from Mia and turning an icy glare to Brian. Though, there was a shadow of a flicker behind his eyes. Something that told Brian he was trusting him…for now. "Brian, don't make me regret leaving her here with you for the night. If everything goes well, I'll be back by morning."

"If everything goes well?" The statement peeked Brian's interest. Mia stepped back, trying to dry her tears as she let the two of them talk this out. "Look, Dom. I helped get you out of there just as much as Mia, and Rico and Tego. Now, if we're going to keep going like this. Keep running. I deserve something more than what you're giving me man."

"I didn't see any proof." Dom said after a few moments of silence. Attention gained by both listeners, Dominic looked to the floor as he narrowed his eyes. "Did you, or Mia? Or anyone for that matter?" They weren't even sure what he was talking about. "They never match her dentals. All they had was a burned body and her car. It could've been anyone in there."

"Why would they frame her death? Why would Fenix spare her life?" As realization struck, Brian fired his questions, wanting to understand just what was going through Dominic's head. Yeah, he'd been through a lot. Had he hit his head that hard? "Come on man, she's gone. If I could have traded places with her, I'd have done so. But I didn't know what would happen."

"And we don't know that it did happen. For all we know, that body was someone else's. And Fenix kept Letty alive for his own sick pleasures." The thought made the vein in Dominic's neck throb as he clenched his fist. "Just wait here with Mia."

Brian sighed as Dominic left the room, scratching the back of his head before turning to the brunette who had captured his thoughts as of late.

* * *

**6:52 P.M**

**Downtown L.A**

The streets were busy, as per usual. It was typical this time of day. Traffic backed out the ass through each drive thru. Back to back red-lights disrupting the flow of cars as they went about their way. People walking about; in-between cars, causing another inevitable delay.

From afar, a man clad in back rested back against his midnight black Nissan. Eye's narrowed behind dark shades, even though the sun had already begun to descend in the distance. He sipped a cup of hot coffee, the steam rolling out of the cup in delicious waves that had several homeless passer-by(ers) watering from the mouth. The man seemed to pay no attention as another man in black stepped out from the store behind them. The same Gas Station Dom and the others had been at previously.

"We get anything?"

"Says our group passed by here around noon, or one. Headed across the street for a bite, disappeared after that."

Nodding his head, the man tossed his cup to the ground, stepping on it before opening his door and getting in while the other man did the same.

"What do we tell Braga?"

"Tell him we're working on it."

"I told you we should have stayed stationed at The Racer's Edge."

"We should have followed them."

The two men exchanged glances, sighing to themselves. Braga would not be pleased.

* * *

**7:15 P.M**

**High-way **

Dominic drove fast, weaving in and out of cars who were going too 'slow' for his tastes. Nothing caught his interest anymore, save the cross hanging from his mirror. He often stared at it for the simplicity of its meaning. Letty.

How did he let it get this bad? Why had he even left the Republic that night? Knowing she wouldn't take that lightly. Knowing his Letty would go and do something drastic. But he never imagined she would contact Brian in effort to clear his name. _His_ name of all things. She did it all for him; and now, Dominic faced the toughest trial since the death of his parents. Losing the one woman he loved. Forever.

Wanting to punch the steering wheel out of overwhelming fury, he had to clench his hands around it. Stepping on the gas harder, he wished there were some way he could make this better.

All those cheap lines he hated hearing, how one would give anything to turn back time.

He wished he could now.

And the more he thought on it, the angrier he got.

Why even think about it?

Couldn't he wait till he got the answers first?

Just stop thinking!

"Just stop!" His sudden outburst nearly cost him dearly as he swerved the cars both in front and beside him. In that instant, he slowed the car down, breathing heavily as he glanced to his mirrors and then to the cross dangling from the mirror. Tears welled in his eyes, but never fell.

She'd always been there for him. Through thick and thin. Even when it seemed they were at an all time low. Even when their truck hi-jacking op had its first miss-hap. When Vince was hurt; and the cops were on their way because of Brian. And it was thanks to him that Vince had even survived. Letty had stayed by his side then. She'd even followed him into the Dominican Republic on their liquid gold ops. Yet, where was he when she needed him the most.

The tears that were once threatening to fall finally gave way as he cut off onto an abandoned high way stretch. The sun was almost completely down now, leaving him in a shadow of darkness. And he preferred it this way. His feelings were meant to be private; not for anyone to see. Not for his friends or family, not for Mia. Not even for Letty. He had always chosen to keep himself locked away. So that others would not know what it was he was thinking. It was what made him a great leader. As he drove in silence, he sent silent prayers to any one that would listen.

Let her be alive.

Please.

* * *

**8:45 P.M.**

**Vince & Leon's underground garage**

After finding a much smaller light to plug in and turn on, Mia and Brian had turned off the large garage lights that lit up the place. If anything, they didn't need that much light at the moment. The walls were giving off a very cold vibe, making her shiver as she took a seat on one of the padded cots. Brian's eyes seemed to follow her. This was the first time they truly got to be alone since things got even more hectic than they already were. They weren't exactly uncomfortable around each other, but neither had the right words at the moment. They had pretty much shown that they were a couple; officially. Back when Dom was getting his sentencing, Brian had been by her side the whole time. Only getting up when the judge gave his verdict.

Licking her dry lips, Mia glanced down to the floor, wondering what she could say to break the silence. She had been wanting to get him alone for some time now. Wanting to just be with him. Whether it be showing him what five years of deprivation of his love did to her, or just being content with him. She figured, they could take this time to bring up what he had been doing while he was away. Why he hadn't so much as called.

She knew he wanted to. He'd said so on a few occasions since he'd been back. And she believed him. Even though he had his secrets. He was a horrible liar.

"You know…" She finally began, deciding she would be bold and take the first move. Brian's attention fell to her as he leaned against the wall. "I really missed you." Her voice was low, vulnerable. It was enough to make him push off the wall and sit beside her. The sound of his clothes brushing against the blankets wafted in a small echo. "I didn't think you'd come back."

"I didn't think I would either." He admitted, feeling no need to hide anything any longer. His hand found hers and he pulled it into his lap, smoothing his thumb over her knuckles.

"Why?"

He thought for a moment. Best to choose the right words that wouldn't get him into trouble.

"Its complicated." He tried, knowing she wouldn't accept that. "I…I didn't know what to do. I thought… I thought you hated me. I knew Dom did. I knew everyone would either shoot me, or run me down." Placing a small kiss to her hand, he looked up at her. Eyes meeting her own. "Who would believe a cop?" He mused, a quirky smirk appearing on his handsome features.

Mia could only smile at his face; loving how his blue green eyes seemed to make her submissive. It was hard to even feign anger at him for too long, let alone actually be angry with him. She squeezed his hand, eyes falling from his.

"Look…" He whispered, reaching up with his hand to tip her chin up so her eyes would meet his. They did, and she was captivated by the emotion held within his gorgeous orbs. "What I did was wrong, and I'm sorry, Mia. I really am. If I could take back betraying you, and your family. Your friends. You know I would. You know I would in a heartbeat. It was just…like I said, complicated. And I-"

She chuckled at that, him rambling. Who'd have thought? She knew she was the only girl who could get him to be that way. So wordy. "Shut up." She muttered, reaching up to cup the side of his face as she pulled his lips to her own. She had missed this contact with him.

Brian seemed to completely surrender himself to her as he turned towards the kiss, hand coming up to the back of her neck as her own slid to the side of his. She could feel the heat rising in her chest, pooling down her stomach and in between her thighs.

She felt giddy, the butterflies returning to their dance in the pit of her stomach; fluttering about their own little business.

As he pulled her to him more, his hand grazed her side, making her gasp lightly. He took the chance, parting her lips only to find she parted them willingly and allowed him the access he sought.

Their tongues brushed against the others slowly at first, as they took their time. Both wanted to lose themselves to frenzied passion, wanting to completely let loose. Wanting to savor their time alone together, for any second could now be their last. Who knew when they would be caught? Who knew for how long they'd be running? Who knew what faced them ahead?

They didn't seem to think about who's or what's. Where's or why's. What-if's completely escaped their minds as Brian covered her body with his, lowering her tentatively down onto the firm mattress below.

Mia allowed him his control as she shifted beneath him, arms moving to wrap around his neck slightly, pulling him closer. She wanted to feel him.

She wanted to feel more than a quick fuck in the kitchen, something more than for the go. Something that wouldn't take a few minutes.

God, she had waited five long years for this man.

His lips left hers, and he grinned at the pull of his shirt over his head. Tossing the unneeded garment to the floor.

Running her hands down his bare chest, Mia smiled up at him, her eyes speaking words that wouldn't verbally come. And that was all he needed to know as he pulled her arms away from him, pinning them above her head as he continued searching her skin with his mouth. She breathed a breathless moan, arching up against him as her legs entwined with his own, wanting to put some friction there.

Pulling back, he quickly lifted up the brown and white tank tops she donned, finding her black lace bra more than agreeable. The grin on his face was contagious as she chuckled softly, the sound rolling into a moan as his lips descended upon the point of barely no return.

Her luscious, full breasts rose and fell with every breath she took, and his tongue dipped between the two mounds, tasting her salty skin. She wanted to touch him, but his hands clamped her wrists down and she had to bare his torture still. He seemed to enjoy having control over her; and for the moment, she didn't care. Just as long as he didn't stop.

"Brian-" She gasped, feeling his free hand lightly trace over her bare mid-drift, snaking around back to unhook her brassiere. Never the shy one, she smirked and lifted up slightly, her hands finally coming free as she pushed him up onto his knees. Her eyes scanned his, and she leaned up to kiss up as she worked his belt buckle.

Wanting to provide the same pleasure he had done her, she began a soft trail from his lips down his jaw line, and neck until her mouth came to his chiseled chest. Her hands lifted, fingers tracing his muscles before she felt him push her back down again.

Mingled breaths and grunts took place as they fought to control the desire lighting the fire within. Was it just them, or did the room suddenly go up thirty degrees?

Finally tossing her bra to the side, Mia laid back, her lips meshing with his as he slid his hands down her bare torso, unbuttoning her pants before he slid his finger tips along the insides of her waist band.

She wiggled beneath him. She didn't want to take this slow any longer, and she pushed him up to slid down her pants and kick them off.

Raising a brow, he grinned at her and she mouthed the words 'off'.

Once all their undergarments were cast aside and on the floor; both ready to give and take from the other, Brian hoisted himself above her.

Her eyes were filled with passion and lust, so dark and lustrous he could see how much she wanted him.

He was one lucky son of a bitch.

His eyes , he knew, mirrored her own expression.

Her knees dropped open, and she reached out, enveloping him in his arms. He seemed to take the invitation, sliding his hands up her thighs, watching as she shivered in anticipation.

He brought his abdomen against hers, both gasping aloud and moaning as he sank his engorged member deep inside her. One swift movement, and he rested there, feeling her arch up against him.

Her skin was fiery hot, sweat already beginning to form. He could even feel her heart pounding in her chest as he relaxed on top of her.

After a moment, he covered her mouth with his own, tongues engaging in a desperate battle for dominance as he jerked his hips, and slowly began to penetrate her over, and over again.

She could barely focus on the kiss as she raked her hands down his back, pulling him closer, moaning into his mouth.

Did he know what he was doing to her?

With each thrust she arched. And as he increased his speed, she had to break away, her head falling back as she closed her eyes.

"Oh, Brian!" She gasped aloud, wrapping her legs around his waist and arms around his shoulders. Dear god, she was close already!

His lips found her neck, and he allowed his tongue to meet her skin once more as he found more momentum, hips ramming into hers at a steady pace now. He could feel the tightening, and he knew he wouldn't be able to take much more of this either.

Her hot skin slid against his every time she arched, and she seemed to arch higher and higher until her body met his with each thrust. It was a dance.

A waltz, one the downbeat.

Toes curling, she could feel her inner muscles tightening, and that seemed to be what did it as he gave one hard thrust, making her scream his name in a rolling moan; a sound so sexy to him, he couldn't help but empty himself deep within her.

The two collapsed from their high, spent and breathless.

Not wanting to crush her, he barely rested his weight on her, but she had a death grip on him. Legs tightly wrapped around his waist as her arms were around his neck. He smiled, kissing her neck before pulling back.

Mia opened her dark eyes, seeing his smiling face. The love in his eyes. She smiled back, pulling him down for a passionate kiss.

She was glad he was back.

And if they had to run forever, so be it.

* * *

**Authors Note- I took the 'smut' scene a bit lightly. I never like to heat it up with a new audience haha. So I didn't. Respect an all. So, if its fine with everyone, I will do more intimate scenes in one shots, being as that this is the last time Brian and Mia will be alone in this story… At least for a while. **

**Thank you all so so much for the wonderful feedback! Keep reviewing, and I will keep updating. That's a promise. So please drop me a line, and let me know what you think! Feel free to make suggestions, I'll try to interweave it into my fic ;) **


	4. Chapter 4: Answers

**Disclaimer**- Not mine, so don't sue.

**Chapter**- 4: Answers

**Authors Note**- I know how you all feel about Letty. It burned me up to know they took her out that way. She's like, the bad ass of the group besides Toretto. You've got the guys, and you got Letty.

It came up that I have some grammar errors and such; my apologies. Spell/Grammar check sucks by the way, it takes out and puts in things that aren't supposed to be there. And I'm not perfect. I don't have a beta, and quite frankly, I enjoy working alone on my fics. It's a personal thing, I love people feeding me ideas, its food for my brain. But I'm not good with sending my stuff through someone before I post it. Sorry. Bare with this british gal, please?

(You are all such wonderful supporters! I don't think I've ever gotten this much positive feed in the first few chapters. It means a lot to me guys, thank you! Please keep the reviews coming!)

xoxo **Crisis**

**Read +Review+ Enjoy!**

* * *

**Wednesday- 11:50 P.M**

**Site of Letty's Crash**

**(Dominic's POV)**

The streets were as abandoned as they usually were this time of night. This is how I prefer them to be; when I ain't racing. When I'm not on that speed of adrenaline. Can't say I'll ever enjoy it as much as I used to. Not without you, Letty.

My eyes raise to the sky, and I wonder, are you watching from up there? Or are you even up there?

I still can't bring myself to believe you're gone.

Why?

I ask myself that same question.

And I still don't have a damn answer.

Its one of those things, you know. The things I'm always unsure about. I know you used to get on me about that. About how I seemed to not give a damn too much. But that's just me.

Just like… You're just you.

I think, the reason why I can't let you go, is because I don't really see any others out there. There isn't anyone as special as you. You know? The type of girl who can double clutch; kick ass when she needs to. The type of girl who ain't afraid to work on a car, or get oil, engine ggrease under her nails.

You never did like your nails long, though. Did you?

I can still laugh at that.

How you would stand there, picking at them while spinning those smart remarks to the ladies that used to hang around me. You were one of us.

"You are one of us."

I resist the urge to throw myself on me knees in the middle of this damned street. Wanting to believe so badly that you're alive. Out there somewhere.

Killin' Fenix never did it any justice. You were always right about that. How revenge only makes you more of the horses ass.

But it did help a little bit. At least I know that son-of-a-bitch won't be doin' any more dirty deeds. And Braga, gone for good.

Can you believe I'm standing here, in the middle of the spot where you were supposedly murdered, trying to make sense of it all? Me, the procrastinator. The one who sat back and said fuck every problem out there.

I never could walk away when it concerned you. I won't ever walk away.

If I'd have known you'd asked Brian to help clear my name, I'd have come back. If I'd have known this would happen…

I try to rationalize my thoughts as I kneel down and skim my fingers over the tire marks on the ground.

If I'd have known I'd have to be at your funeral, I never would have left.

With a sigh, I push up off the ground, ready to head back to my car, and to a place I know I need to go while its vacant; my eyes catch hold of the bullet mark on the ground and the scorch marks from the fire. Somethin' just doesn't add up.

* * *

**(Normal POV) **

A roaring engine broke the silence; and Dom turned quickly to see Vince and Leon pulling up in their shared Nissan Maxima. Originally, the car had been Vince's. His pride and joy ever since Jesse and himself first worked on it. Letty had been the one pushing them to finish the product. Wanting to see the car kick some ass in the Race Wars. Mainly wanting the Tran's to get theirs' handed to them.

Shoving his hands into his pockets, Vince strode up to Dom, Leon trailing behind. When Jesse died; Leon had pretty much just hung around. No longer racing, or clutching. No longer doing anything. Except working at The Racers Edge.

After Dom left, there was no point for Vince to race. All the fun left with his childhood buddy. And his arm nearly had no nerves left to do much with. The best he could do was work on old cars. He'd been stuck helping out at Harry's shop as well. Even though the guy had retired his duties and left his shop to the Toretto gang.

Not knowing whether to speak; or stay quiet, Vince bowed his head slightly.

"I still can't believe she's gone man." He began, tossing his shoulders forward. Dominic said nothing as he stared at him. "I can still see her laying on the floor you know? Kicking our asses at a video game, of all things." A dry chuckle left his lips and the silence took over once more.

Truth was; Letty and Mia had been the only two women they accepted into their circle. Into heir lives as one of them. Not so much Mia; the girl was a sweetheart, not cut out for the shit they did. But, she could hold her own and she knew how to drive a car.

Letty, she was a whole different make and model. She knew what was under the hood of a car, could smell who would win. She was a natural. She could race, she could fight. She could down a beer just like the guys, and eat as much as they could. Letty had always blended in with them. Granted they watched her back more than anything. She was on a totally different level than any of them. Someone who had brains, had a heart. Someone who could leave you in the dust if you didn't watch your feet.

"You know I miss her." Shuffling his feet against the gravel, Vince inhaled a sharp breath as he looked up at Dom; eyes filled with tears. "And I want to believe as much as you do, that she's still out there."

Having heard enough, Dominic lifted his finger, pointing it at him as he walked towards him.

"She is still out there." He stated firmly, as if he was sure he was right. And in his mind, he was.

After a quick glance back at Leon, Vince narrowed his eyes and nodded his head to Dom.

"Yo, what do you mean, Dom?" He asked. "You sayin she's still alive man?"

"I'm sayin I ain't seen proof either way, so until I find some good evidence otherwise, I ain't givin' up."

Dom gave them a hard stare before walking around them and back to his car. He could feel their eyes on his back, staring holes. What if he was wrong about all this? Paranoid? Hell no. He had to be right.

"Dom." Vince tried, glancing back to him. "Dom, where you goin?"

"I wanna see the reports on Letty. The files; all of it." He gave them a look before getting into his car and speeding off.

Vince watched him drive away, feeling distant once more. He hated feeling left out. Ever since Brian showed up, that was all he felt. Like a third wheel, no longer riding with the big boys. Though the man had saved his life, he was still a traitor. Things had started falling apart the moment he came into their lives with his undercover badge and false name. He'd stolen his friends, his place. His pride. Even Mia.

The one woman Vince had wanted for years. But he was never good enough, or so he thought. Though he knew it wasn't like that.

And now Jesse was gone; Letty.

The team had slowly started to disband. And it gutted him deeply.

"Come on man, lets go." Leon stated softly, his eyes washing over the tire marks on the ground. He had always been the more settled one in the group. Choosing to just tag along. But he held a high respect for Letty. Hell, the first time he ever made a wise crack at her, she kneed him in the gonads and asked him to suck on that. Gutsiest woman he'd ever met. After saying a small prayer, he kissed his hand and held it to the sky before coaxing Vince back into the car, and driving on off.

"Lets go see Mia." Vince stated, tapping his hand on the dashboard. Leon gave him an incredulous look.

"That might not be such a good idea." Vince glared over at him. "She's with Brian, man. I say we head on home, call it a night."

* * *

**Thursday- 12:47 A.M**

**Vince & Leon's underground garage**

The aroma was sweet, the air musky and thick with the smell of passion. The small rectangular windows near the door were covered with a moisture, an obvious sign of the heat that had taken place inside.

Mia lay across Brian, her head resting on his shoulder as her arm was draped out over his strong chest. She snuggled ever so closer, feeling the chill in the air. The sheets stuck to their bodies, clinging to them due to the heavy perspiration. Her hair was strung about, leg draped over his waist. She was comfortable.

And so was he.

Brian held a smile, genuine. Not the fake smile he usually put on during active under cover duty. Not the smile he showed the guys. Or anyone else for that matter.

But a smile he only wore for her.

Because she was the one who put said smile on his face.

His blue eyes sparkled at the thought. How five years ago, he wouldn't have imagined even getting a chance with her. It was part of the reason he wanted to race so badly. It wasn't just to infiltrate the team to sniff out the truck hijackers. It was to get close to her. She hung around with the hard core guys all the time, so protected by them, he knew he wouldn't stand a chance unless he got with the program.

Still, he never thought Toretto had been behind the hijacking. He had had his suspicions. But he had always wanted them to be false. Because he knew what would happen if he were right.

And it happened.

Five years.

Inhaling his natural scent, Mia moaned inwardly, trying to get closer to him, but it wasn't possible. She was already nearly covering his body with her own. She couldn't help the fact she still wanted to feel more of him against her hot skin. She'd missed him far too much over the years.

He'd come into her life with such an impression. The guy who put her first. Even though he was doing his job the entire time; he still put her ahead of it. Risking his job to help them. For her sake, more than anything else. He was a stand up guy. When he said he was going to do something, he did it. Sooner or later.

She chuckled to herself softly, all the worries in the world disappearing from her head. She didn't want to know where Dominic went, or what Vince and Leon had been up to. She didn't want to think about Letty. Not right now. The blow had been devastating. It was like losing a sister. She couldn't bare the thoughts, and Brian usually kept them away. Kept her whole.

A small drift wafted in from under the door, making Mia shiver. Glancing down to her, Brian pulled the sheet up over her more, his fingers brushing along her skin making her giggle.

He found it cute.

How she could be so cocky and innocent all at the same time. She hid behind the little sister exterior. But on the road, behind the wheel; she was as reckless as any of them. A kindred spirit. Someone who wanted to be loved; be the number one.

Wanting to hear his voice, she tried to devise a conversation starter. Even though the silence between them was comfortable, and not demanding.

"Did you really like the tuna?" She asked, one of the simplest of questions. One that made him laugh as he smoothly ran his fingers up and down her arm, feeling the flesh bead with goose bumps.

"No, not really." He admitted. "Even though I was undercover, I mainly showed up to see you." He said with a smile. Mia smiled to herself, lifting up. The sheet fell from around her as her hair hung beside her face. It acted as a veil to block the moonlight from the window not too far away.

Her eyes gazed into his own, searching. Brian couldn't help but admire her beauty. He remembered when he first saw her. How choked up he had been to even order anything.

"So you didn't like the tuna?" She chuckled, her thumb rubbing against his chest as she propped herself up on her elbow.

He studied her a moment, licking his lips as he narrowed his eyes and scrunched his nose a bit.

"Maybe a little bit, yeah." Lifting his hand up in mock to show a pinch, he smirked to her. She playfully slapped him before being enveloped into his arms, and willingly tossing her leg over him to straddle his waist.

After several rounds of mind-blowing sex, she had thought the man would be exhausted by now. Apparently he wasn't as she nudged, and rotated her hips slightly in order to get the desired reaction out of him. Brian could only laugh half-heartedly as his hands found her thighs. She leaned down to place a kiss to his lips, tucking her hair behind her ear.

"Promise me something?" She breathed as she pulled away. Her hands settled against his chest, and he could see the pleading in her eyes.

"Anything." He agreed, squeezing her thighs gently before sitting up, hands coming up to rest against her hips. Mia took the time to search his eyes, wanting to be sure of this this time. Wanting to make sure this was real, and that he wasn't just playing cop.

"Don't leave me." She whispered, unsure.

"Mia," Brian cupped her face in his hands, looking her straight in the eyes with an unfaltering gaze. "The only thing keeping me here right now is you." He stated truthfully. After a moment taken to consider his answer, Mia found her own, and leaned her head forward against his. Her arms wrapped around his neck as she sought the comfort she desperately needed. He wasted no time in wrapping his own arms around her, hugging her to him like a life line.

* * *

**Downtown L.A**

**1:15 A.M**

**L.A.P.D Files Directory & Morgue. **

The shattering glass should've been enough to wake the sleeping guard posted in his glassed in cubicle near the entrance of the station; but said man was dead to the world. Dominic could hear the music from the guards head phones even from the back room. Shaking his head with a small grin, he stuck to the shadows. His eyes were peeled and open, and he headed across the room towards the file room. He had been into this station far too many times to not know where it was.

He knew where each camera was located, and he made sure to duck from its screen capture as it turned his way. Darting around cubicles and desks, manuvering through the shadows. He'd also broken into plenty of places with security. He knew how to fault it.

Coming to a stop near a blind spot, he stayed low to the ground, crouched as he looked around. The window down the hall lit the entire corridor. And it just so happened the door he wanted was right across that lit path.

'_Great'_ He thought idly. _'The one room I need has a spot light.'_ Sighing to himself, he glanced behind him, around once more; checking his surroundings. He couldn't afford to be caught now. The entire city would be awake with swirling lights. Something he sure didn't need. _'Alright Letty, this is where your skills come in handy.'_

Bracing himself, he gazed up at the camera pointed towards the door, impatiently waiting for it to rotate the other way. Every second ticked; the clock's hands echoing in his ears as the first bit of sweat fell from his brow, and the camera seemed to turn in slow motion. He made his move, darting out and retrieving the bobby pin from his pocket. Quickly he picked the lock, and fell inside the door, shoving it closed just as the camera returned to its spot on the door.

'_You are one crazy son of a bitch'_ He told himself, mentally reprimanding the fact he could have put himself back in Lompoc.

Pushing himself up off the ground, he pulled out the flash light from his back pocket and began to violently rip through the cabinets. He didn't care how much noise he made, he knew these walls weren't paper thin. They were thick, meant for interrogations. He gripped the small handled flash light between his teeth as he fingered through the files. All the L's. No Leticia. All the O's. A few Ortiz's but no Leticia.

Feeling the vein pulse in his head, he narrowed his eyes and shoved the drawer shut, cursing himself as he slammed his hand down a top the metal cabinet. The noise reverberated through the room.

"Shit." He muttered, wiping a hand down his face as he pinched the bridge of his nose. He knew the files were here.

Somewhere.

But where?

"Looking for these?" The sudden womans voice made him jolt up right, and he turned. How had he not heard her?! His eyes glared her way. She was in the shadows. But the voice was definitely a womans.

"Depends on what you got." He replied cooly, gripping the flash light in his hand. The woman came into the light, her gorgeous features obvious as she smiled at him. Tan skin; slightly dark hair. She looked familiar.

"Leticia Ortiz." The woman's voice was smooth but stern, a mix of Italian and Mexican he presumed. Opening the file, she proceeded toward him, a sway to her hips as she came to a stop just in front of him. "There isn't much in the police report. Found her car, ablaze. Found a body." She eye'd him, closing the file. "That's just the L.A.P.D's cover."

"What do you mean?" Dominic was suddenly interested, even though he had no idea who she was.

"I can see why Brian was so fond of you." She began, holding up the files. "You'll get what you want; all the information you need to know about Letty." She stepped forward. "The truth."

"Who are you?" At the mention of Brian's name, he knew it had to be a buddy of his. A friend at the Bureau. "How do you know me, and Brian?"

"My name, Mr. Toretto, is Monica Fuentes." Shifting her weight on one foot, she glanced down before looking back up to him. "I'm an agent. I worked undercover with Brian on a case three years ago."

"And you want to know where he is?" Everything seemed to click into place. Dominic had a feeling that whatever was in those files, Brian had to have known something. And he had a brutal beating awaiting him.

"So we have a deal then?" Monica quirked a brow, dark eyes luring.

Dominic didn't even hesitate.

"We got a deal."

* * *

**Authors Note- Okay, so I left out Mia and Brian's POV's about Letty. I'll bring that in as we go along here. Next chapter will include Braga on the move, a few other things, fraid you'll have to stay tuned to find out! Please leave some feedback; your reviews motivate me to keep this story active! (: **

**Thank you all so much for being so kind as to take the time to review! It means a lot sweethearts! I'm working on a Mia POV fic at the moment; it might be rated M, or T. Not too sure yet! So be on the look out for that. (: It'll only be a one shot since I do have this fic to finish. I'm thinking about making this fic ten chapters? Give or take a chapter? Or do you guys want it longer than that with all the fast and furious action!? Let me know! Review! Please! **


	5. Chapter 5: Fucked

**Disclaimer**- Not mine, so don't sue.

**Chapter**- 5: Fucked

**Authors Note**- Sooo, I've been thinking about making some Fast and the Furious music videos on YouTube. I'm getting the first two movies on DVD (because apparently, my copies somehow grew legs.).

Once more, thank you for all the lovely feedback! I heart you all! Please keep the reviews coming ;)

xoxo **Crisis**

**Read +Review+ Enjoy!**

* * *

**L.A, CA**

**Thursday - 9:45 A.M**

**Vince & Leon's Underground Garage**

Twirling his keys around his fingers, Vince sat back and eyed both Brian and Mia as they slept. He hated this. Hated _him_. For everything. Ever since he had shown up, out of the blue, things had gone to hell. He didn't even care if he was invading their privacy. Didn't care if they woke and got pissed. This was his fucking garage, and Brian had the nerve to get into her pants after all these years.

Though Vince had turned his head on the fact that Mia wanted Brian, just as much as Brian wanted her. It was obvious she loved the betrayer. And he couldn't understand it. The man had broke her heart. Lied to her. Tore apart her family. And here she was, surrendering her body and her heart to him.

Was love truly that deep and sacred?

Inhaling a long puff from his cigarette, Vince raised a brow as Brian shifted in his sleep, blue eyes opening slowly.

He seemed to need to readjust his sight. He swore he saw someone sitting a few feet away…

Tossing the cigarette to the ground, Vince chuckled to himself as he watched Brian's features go from content to bothered.

"Vince?" His voice was groggy, still deprived from sleep after the previous night. He had to hand it to the Toretto, she knew how to work her body. Pushing the thoughts from his mind, Brian lifted slightly. He could feel Mia shift and groan atop him as she buried her head into the crook of his neck in an effort to escape the small ray of sun light peeking through the window. "Vince, man, what're you doing here?"

"Its my garage." Vince stated bluntly. His voice was loud; echoing throughout the room. Mia stirred more, lifting her head to glance over her shoulder.

"Shit." She murmured, fighting off the urge to throw something at him and yell at him to leave. But, this was his place. "V…what the hell." She mumbled, sitting up as she pulled the sheet up over her topless form. Brian followed suit, sitting up as he threw his legs out from beneath the sheets and hurriedly slipped on his boxer-shorts. Vince seemed to pay no mind to him as his eyes concentrated on Mia. The only woman he had ever wanted to keep pursuing.

Not because she was the sister of his childhood friend, but because she had always been precious to him.

"Um, V?" Mia started, "Do you mind?" Her tone held slight annoyance as she held up a bare arm and flung out her hand. A gesture to signify the fact she was indecent and wanted to change.

Standing from his chair, he gave quirky grin to Brian before nodding his head as he headed for the door.

"I'll be outside." He stated, slamming the door behind him.

With a heavy sigh, Mia fell back, hands coming up to wipe over her face.

"Oh.. God." She groaned, hearing Brian chuckle. She glanced up to him, resisting the urge to throw her pillow in his face. Despite her age, she still enjoyed moments to where she got to feel playful. She could remember the time when her brother had first brought this man to their place. That party. She'd worn a mechanic's shirt and was looking a hot mess. Yet, the moment she seen him coming in, she changed in a heartbeat.

And here he didn't even care about her appearance. He loved her, even though he hadn't exactly admitted it.

Yet.

And neither had she.

She figured they stayed away from the topic because of his leaving streak. He did it often, just like he lied. It was nothing but pain for them both, and she found it acceptable that he would rather wait to see what happens before admitting his feelings. Mia had always just been waiting for that right moment. Even though she didn't believe in any time being right. She believed taking things day by day. It was how the world worked.

Yawning, she forgot all about Vince waiting for them and instead smiled up to her lover. Her eyes glowed with an aurora so profoundly beautiful, Brian had to stop mid-button to lean down and kiss her. He pulled back to finish buttoning up his shirt before taking a seat to put on his shoes.

Mia watched him; almost admiring the way his shirt rippled when he moved. Or how his muscles bulged whenever he moved his arms. She didn't think sexy was a powerful enough word to describe how much a turn on he was.

With a mischievous grin, she lifted to hook her arms around his neck from behind, leaning over his shoulder.

"Thank you." She whispered, kissing him on the cheek before pulling away to pull on her own clothes.

Her words took a moment to register within his head. But then, he remembered the real reason they were all united.

Letty.

He'd proved as a distraction for Mia; and it made him wonder.

'_Is that all I am to her?'_

Though it was something that came and went as he shook his head of it. Mia wasn't like that. She was open with things; and if she only slept with him to deal with Letty's death, she wouldn't have asked him to stay. Wouldn't have made him promise.

"I wonder if Dom came back." Her voice pulled him from wandering thoughts. "I didn't hear him come in last night."

Brian smirked. "Yeah, well if he did come in, he'd have yanked my ass off the bed and probably murdered me." Which was true. Dom was the big brother. And Mia was his little sister. He'd always made it clear, the rules about dating his sister. And Brian had tried to follow them, but with his cop status, he wasn't able to fulfill his promises back then.

Now was a whole different story.

Things had really changed. New make, new model. But the original parts.

Mia laughed at his statement, throwing him a look over her shoulder as she finished pulling on her tank top. "No, I think he'd have stood over you until you woke up. But if its any consolation to you, he'd have given me an earful too." She winked with a grin, brushing her hair back with her fingers.

"But he can't keep me away from you." Brian added, eager to pull her into his arms. And as expected, she made her way to him and wrapped her slender arms around his neck.

She couldn't help but smile contently. He was serious about them. "And he can't keep me from you." Her lips met his and for a few seconds, they were lost to the world. Too much into the other, wanting to solely focus on their beating hearts and nothing more.

However, the kiss was short-lived as the door flung open with such a force, the glass shattered.

The kissing couple broke apart, Brian pulling Mia behind him as he watched Vince come into view.

"You son-of-a-bitch!" Vince shouted, and immediately Brian knew what was coming. As if anticipating his movements, Brian rushed forward in time to catch Vince in mid-air. The man had chosen to dive, and was now thrust hard against the ground outside. After rolling several feet out, Brian came out on top and began hammering Vince with his fist.

Vince kicked up, knocking Brian back enough to where he pushed to his feet and kneed Brian in the face. With a groan, the blond fell back, glaring up at Vince who narrowed his eyes in disgust. He went to attack again, though was caught by Brian's hands.

Grabbing a handful of his shirt, Brian pulled himself up and threw Vince against one of the cars, pressing his head against the hood.

"What the hell is your problem man!" Brian shouted, shoving him harder.

"What the hell is YOURS?" Vince fired back, glancing over his shoulder at Brian as he fought to regain control. Though, the F.B.I agent seemed to be stronger as he couldn't make way.

"Would you both knock it off! Jesus, when does it ever stop?" Mia shouted as she stepped forward. For as long as she could remember, these two have fought over her. Brian seemed to always be defending himself; even if he did end up kicking Vince's ass.

"I wouldn't believe this jerk anymore Mia!"

"What?"

"He's got a girlfriend!" Vince declared, struggling still. Not liking the fact someone would go as far as that, Brian pulled him off the hood and turned him around, slamming him back against the car door.

"What are you talking about?" He demanded an answer. Vince nodded his head behind the two; and both Mia and Brian turned. "Monica?" Brian's eyes narrowed. He couldn't believe she was here. But why was she here? She wasn't with their district. This wasn't her jurisdiction.

"Hello Brian." She smiled, clad in jeans and a fitting tank. Her hair was pulled back slightly, half up half down style.

Mia glanced from her to Brian, scowling.

Dom seemed to be working on his car, quiet. As if the matter didn't concern him. And it didn't. He had yet to go over the files, almost afraid to find out whatever truth was out there. What if he was wrong and she really was gone? What if he had just held too tightly to hope, and in the end, ended up giving it away. His mind was in over drive.

Dropping the hood to his charger, Dom wiped off his hands, casting a glance over to the bickering feud and then turning his back to them. Really, he had no inkling to separate this one. His eyes were set on the files laying in his seat. He took a seat, sighing as he picked up the files and gazed at the name written on the folder.

Leticia Ortiz.

A woman whom he had taken a liking to when she first turned sixteen; though he had known her six years prior to then. She had always been the one into the cars. The one who corrected most of the guys around the neighborhood when they pretended to know a thing or two about make and model. Though, she had always seemed to get the concept better than anyone. And Dom knew it was because it fit her so well and naturally. Being fast and furious was in her blood, it coursed through her like the danger did.

Twenty percent Angel. Eighty percent Devil.

With a intake of air, he finally opened the file. His eyes scanned over the reports, and then the F.B.I classified section. His eyes froze; heart nearly stopping as he felt the anger swirl inside him.

"You've got it all wrong!" Brian shouted over Mia who was yelling back at him equally as loud.

"How Brian?! You disappear for five years! How do I know she isn't your wife?" The hurt shown through her face and Brian reached out to her only to be pushed away.

"Mia, you know me! I would never ever hurt you that way." He pleaded, stepping towards her. She stepped back.

God this was like high-school all over!

"You bastard." She whispered as the tears welled in her eyes. "You selfish bastard."

"Mia please!"

"I don't know you Brian! I never did." She huffed, wrapping her arms around herself. In her head, she wanted to listen to his explanation. But it was probably more bullshit. Brian didn't even have time to grovel as Vince pulled him back and once more the fist fight ensued.

Monica stood back with a shocked expression on her face. What the hell had she just walked in on?

Willingly!

"Stop!" Brian shouted as Vince tackled him to the ground and was showering him with punch after punch. Pushing him away, Brian moved, trying to avoid more fighting. "Stop!" He shouted again. But Vince persisted.

Grunting, Brian threw punches back, effectively knocking Vince to the ground. The dark haired man breathed as he rolled around, out of breath.

"Damnit, stop!" Brian sighed, shaking his head as he wiped the blood from his mouth. "Monica isn't my girlfriend." He stated, looking up to meet Mia's eyes. She narrowed her own in response. He let out a breath as he shook his head again. "She isn't my wife. She isn't anything but a friend."

"This true?" Mia asked, more towards Monica than Brian. Monica stepped forward, no more entertained by the fight than Mia was. It wasn't often anyone beat Brian.

Dom had always been the first.

Before Monica could even say anything, Brian was abruptly thrown through the window of the garage. Mia screamed, her eyes widening as she stepped back. Monica nearly had the same reaction, her breath taken from her as she stood looking at Dom who now took Brian's place in the dirt.

"Dom, what the hell!" His sister shouted. Brian's groans and grunts could be heard and she rushed inside to check on him.

"You knew!?" Dom shouted, holding up the files. "You knew she was alive this whole fucking time, and you didn't say a damn thing?"

Tossing and turning, Brian gritted his teeth from the pain before he pushed himself up and stumbled towards the door. He was dumbfounded as he looked at Dom. Mia stood by his side, her concern for him more important at the moment than the anger she just had.

Why were things always this fucked up between them all?

"I don't even know what you're talking about!" Brian coughed, holding his side as he grasped the cut on his ribs.

"Dom?" Mia eyed him, stepping forward.

"Letty's alive, Mia." His voice was low, soft. Filled with anguish of having been lied to. Of having thought the love of his life was dead. He knew she wasn't.

At that moment, hell could've frozen over and no one would have noticed. Vince raised a brow, the look on his face of shock and anger. Mia was speechless, her eye's slightly wide as she scoffed lightly.

"W-what? What? Dom ,what're you saying? How do you know?" She asked incredulously. She'd been to the funeral. Letty's car was ash and they had recovered her body. Didn't they?

"Letty wasn't even in the car Fenix took out. When she got away, she switched with another driver from the F.B.I." Dom's eyes turned to Brian. Though, the look Brian had stumped him. His eyes.

Dom could always tell something about someone's eyes. And right now, the blue eye's Brian had were just as much surprised as everyone else. Besides Monica.

"She's alive?" Feeling the tears come, Mia turned her gaze to Brian. "And you knew?" Her voice had become just a whisper.

She didn't want to believe it. She didn't even want to hear him out. Covering her mouth, she ignored Brian's movements, even when he said her name, she turned and just walked away. How could she listen to him? She did that too much, and normally he never could explain it. Even when he did, it never justified the reasons for not telling her.

Monica stood back, feeling out of place.

"I'll talk to her." She spoke finally. Brian couldn't even comprehend what she had said. Even as she walked off after Mia, he still couldn't wrap his head around the fact Letty was alive. Why hadn't he known about it? Was this why Monica was here?

How in the fuck did he keep screwing things up!?

"You really didn't know, did you?" Dom's voice was softer now, almost sympathetic for him. Brian shook his head slowly, sliding down the door frame. He cringed at the cut on his side, setting his head back with a sigh.

"So where is she?" He asked, tentatively.

"Your friend Monica says the F.B.I got her in that witness protection program. Says she can easily get in touch with her."

"Why hasn't she?"

"She wanted to see you first." Brian's eyes narrowed, why would she want to see him? They worked one case together, and that was it.

* * *

Mia slammed her hand down against the hood of a car, silently cursing the fact she even let the man back into her life. Maybe she was over-reacting, but after two and a half decades of failing relationships and shitty guys, she had thought she found someone who was different. He had kept an interest in her, but it was all a lie? Just so he could have himself a piece of ass? Oh, the nerve of him! Even now, she felt so furious. She just wanted to drive. Somewhere. Anywhere. She finally felt what the guys felt whenever they had their moments.

A single ride could ease a persons mind. The whole clearing your head thing. She didn't even know where to start though, she just couldn't believe she'd been played…again.

"Hey." The other woman's voice made her stomach churn and she glanced back, a bitter look on her face.

"Hi." Even her voice was bitter. Monica didn't blame her. She probably would've had the same reaction. "So, you and Brian huh?" She didn't want to ask it, but she embraced herself anyways for the answer. God, she didn't know if she could deal with all of this now.

The woman's laugh threw her off. Was she actually laughing about all of this?

"No," Monica started leaning back on a car as she folded her arms. "I worked a case with Brian three years ago." She justified, and right then, Mia felt two inches tall. She assumed it all because he had lied to her in the past. "Brian didn't know anything about Letty; I was brought in on the case because Braga has escaped. I was to be a replacement for Brian. I infiltrated a drug organization with Brian. That was the case we worked."

"So, you're not-"

"No." Monica smiled. Mia chuckled dryly as she reached up to wipe away the tears on her face.

"God, I'm such a mess." She sighed, falling back onto the car hood beside Monica. The two remained silent, both seeming to laugh at the fact all this bullshit had blown up in their faces. "Why come back then? Why tell us Letty's alive if we're all wanted?" She suddenly feared the fact Monica had tricked them all to bring them in. But somehow, she could feel this woman wasn't about that.

"Because I need your help. Brian and Dominic are the only two who know how Braga works. This is my case now, and in exchange for helping me, I'm have Letty released into my custody, and I'm willing to drop all the charges against all of you."

"I don't think that's possible." Mia scoffed, shaking her head as she sat up.

"I've gotten the word from my bosses boss. A signed letter dismissing all charges, and all warrants for the three of you. You see, Braga is shaming them. The fact that they can't keep him contained isn't looking good. They can't do their jobs without people thinking their a bunch of quacks."

Mia had to laugh at that one. She and the rest of them had always hated cops. They'd been nothing but a hassle to them all in the past. Even when she and Dom had lost their parents, the cops did nothing. They didn't even give a damn.

"And Letty?"

"I can have her here by tonight." Monica smirked as she flipping open her cell phone for emphasis.

"Thank you." Mia nodded her head, the wind blowing her hair as she brushed it back. Her eye's caught sight of a black car parked across the street. Her eyes narrowed. The car sped off, seeming to know it had been spotted. "We should get back and let them know. Dom would hate to be left out." She stated, and Monica just nodded.

* * *

**11:38 A.M**

**Highway **

The black car which had been previously spotted by Mia sped off down the road. The two men inside sat in silence, glasses shielding their eyes from the sun's rays. The passenger flipped open his cell phone, GPS stopping as they pulled the car over.

"I want to speak with Braga." The man said into the receiver. Shuffling could be heard on the other end as the two men exchanged looks, their eyes glaring into the rear view mirror at the vacant car lot down the road.

"What've you got?"

"Sir. We've located Mia Toretto."

"Good, good." Braga smirked, sitting back in his chair as he glanced to Hal, his right hand man. "Stay close to them. Where ever they go, I want you ten feet behind. Get the girl the first chance you get."

"Yes sir." He answered, flipping his phone closed as he glanced to his partner. The day was just beginning.

* * *

**Authors Note- I hate writing chapters when I am just not feeling the mood to write. But I wanted to update. Thus you got an update. I think I will start putting more detail into this story from now on. Putting a bit more effort into it. Any-way, please drop me a line! Review! **


	6. Chapter 6: Get Fast

**Disclaimer-** Not mine, so don't sue.

**Chapter**- 6: Get fast

**Authors Note**- I'm getting way ahead of myself… Curious? I say that because I have already started writing an idea sketch for the sequel to this story! Baha! I already know what I want to happen and how I want it to happen ;) This fic will indeed be longer than ten chapters if I keep getting such lovely feedback! Reviews are so inspiring because it lets me know you guys are reading and enjoying my story! So please review!

I was looking through some fics today, and someone had 63 reviews for 3 chapters? Wow. Haha. Amazing. And others had like 400 and something. I've got my work cut out for me since I want to try and get that many in a short amount of chapters. Help me out! Let me know how I'm doing and what I can do to make this fic better!

xoxo **Crisis**

**Read +Review+ Enjoy!**

* * *

**L.A, CA**

**Thursday - 3:57 P.M.**

**Vince & Leon's Underground Garage**

After learning of Letty's whereabouts and Braga escaping, the team settled themselves down inside the garage. Monica had already gotten in touch with headquarters, requesting an immediate pick up of one Leticia Ortiz in just four hours time, and that was three hours ago. They had roughly an hour left before they were to rendezvous at said disclosed location. While Vince and Dom worked on fixing up a car for Vince to drive, Monica was busy discussing the case with her partner via cell phone. And for privacy they had all decided to drown out her voice.

Mia and Brian were up in the room where they previously stayed. She was shuffling about in the bathroom, opening cabinet drawers and shutting them before reappearing with a first aid kit and whatever supplies she needed to take care of her injured lover. Poor guy. This time he really was telling the truth and he still got the shit beat out of him. Guess there really was no such thing as a break for the bad. Even if he was a good guy. By her terms, and to her liking, he was all bad-boy.

"Take your shirt off." She ordered, and Brian glanced to her as she walked around him. "And sit down right there." She shoved a chair behind him, her eyes full of fire as she gave him a small smirk.

Brian wasn't much in the mood to be playful with her, but he did as she told him, his shirt dropping to the floor and he took a seat on the chair. He shifted slightly. It couldn't even be called a chair considering the fact it was more a stool than anything. He could hear her behind him, opening the case and getting out whatever it was she needed. Though he found he didn't need the attention she was giving. His wounds would be fine on their own.

Brian was about to protest when he felt the cold treated gauze pad touch an open cut on his back. His eyes narrowed as he looked ahead of him, silent. She seemed to be content with no words, moving from cut to cut.

In truth, Mia knew she needed to apologize to him. But somehow, she couldn't find the right words. A simple sorry seemed to be too little. She had jumped the gun and assumed the worst from the get go earlier. She had good reason to though, didn't she?

He'd lied so much in the past, and he had when he came back again. First, he lied about being a cop. About who he was, why he was even interested in her brother. Though he had been telling the truth about what he felt for her; it still didn't justify the fact that he had hurt her. And the only thing she ever asked him to be was honest.

Because without trust, a relationship was impossible. How could she trust a liar?

Se couldn't. And in the end she had ended up choosing her brother over him. She never thought though that he would up and disappear. Never thought that he would wallow in the guilt of hurting her and leave. Because she knew that's what it was. It wasn't that he was wanted by his own police team. It wasn't that he was no longer on Dom's good-graces list.

It was the sole fact that he had broken a promise to her.

Mia's brown eyes softened slightly as she came around to the side of Brian, kneeling at his side as she gazed up at him.

"Lift your arm." She spoke in a gentle tone, shifting her head as she tossed her hair out of her eyes. Brian took a glance down to her and lifted his arm slightly, grimacing at the pain. "Shit." He heard her mutter. "This ones a bit deeper than the others, it might hurt." But Brian really wasn't paying attention to the pain.

A small chuckle erupted from his chest as he looked to the floor.

"You'd like that, wouldn't you?" The memory flooded through her and she grinned, dowsing the gauze in the antiseptic medicine. She set a hand against his chest as she leaned forward, pressing the treated cloth against his open cut.

The pain ripped through his side, sizzling as he felt the infection being drawn out. Still he did not let it show. Gritting his teeth slightly.

"I'm sorry." She spoke finally, tired of all the silence. She didn't want to lose him again, not after she just got him back. She could barely make it without him the first time. Missing him everyday, wanting to feel his arms around her, wanting to hear that deep sensual voice of his. He completed her, and like the air, she needed him to breathe.

Mia had never fallen in love before. And to fall so quickly, so deeply. It made it that much harder to let go.

She was tired of not getting what she wanted.

"I over-reacted. I just…" She struggled as she pulled away and stood, setting the antiseptic bottle on the table ahead of him. Brian relaxed back in the chair, watching her. "You were gone for five years. I didn't know if you had moved on, if you thought about me still. And, I never even really knew you." Mia sighed, turning her back to him. "Monica probably knows more about you than I do…"

"Well," His voice caught her off guard, it was so close. She turned to see him right behind her, his blue eyes gazing down at her. His hands found her waist, and he pulled her lower half against him, his head dipping to rest against her own. "you can pretty much read anything you want about me in my case file. I could get it for you?" The smirk on his face was obvious, and it lightened Mia's heart to hear the words.

At least he hadn't told Monica anything about him. It made her feel that much more content.

"And I'm sorry too." He whispered, more serious now. Her eyes found his and she slid her hands up his bare chest, and around his neck. The two embraced, not knowing that this would be the last time they felt each others touch.

"Alright." Monica stated, flipping her phone shut as she pushed off of the wall she'd been leaning against. Her long hair fell down from its pony tail as she lifted her hands to readjust it into a bun. Vincent and Dom both stopped, wiping their hands off on a rag. Repairing V's car hadn't taken that long; though, they figured why not make a few more changes while they had the time to spare?

After finding a new shirt, Brian and Mia came down together. He tipped his head to Monica before folding his arms over his chest. Mia stayed close, unsure of why she had this uneasy feeling about everything. She felt like she could trust Monica; and Brian seemed to have faith in her as well. Her brother certainly wouldn't have brought her along if she were trouble. They had enough of that in their lives. Always had.

"Where's the pick up?" Brian asked, making sure they didn't move the rendezvous point on them. His superiors had often done that when he took an undercover case. They were just lucky he knew how to cover his ass. Otherwise, most of his cases would have been blown. And it wouldn't have been his fault.

He'd slipped up once. Falling in love with his main suspects sister. Though he wouldn't have it any other way. He loved Mia, she was the only woman he found himself drawn to. She had once told him her brother was like gravity. That may have been true, but she was a much larger pull of gravity. She had a grasp on his heart, one he hoped she would never let go of.

"Same spot." Monica inhaled as she stopped in front of the group. "A few miles out from here. They think Braga is up to something. His men were spotted in the city. Same places the three of you had been spotted prior."

Dom took a step forward, eyes narrowed as he gripped the wrench in his hand.

"And to your people, why is that of concern?"

Monica glanced down, licking her lips as she tried to find the right words that wouldn't be so technical. She certainly didn't want to lose her most valuable sources. The only reason she agreed to help the three of them was because they agreed to help her in return. And she couldn't capture Braga on her own. Not with the many henchman that guy had. He was a drug lord. Popular. Anyone who dealed and ran with him would throw their lives away so that he lives.

Brian knew immediately. They knew something. He knew the look she had on her face, it was the same look he would have whenever he received unwanted news.

"Braga's lookin to get back at us, isn't he?" Monica nodded her head slowly, sighing as she crossed her arms under her chest.

"We can't be sure. But his men seem to be interested in the three of you. We can only denote that it may not just be you and Dominic who are in danger."

Mia inhaled a breath of air as she ran a hand through her long dark locks, bangs falling on her forehead as she glanced to Dom and Brian.

"Important thing here is that Letty's alive. We can deal with Braga later." She stated, turning and heading for the stairs. "Lets get this show on the road."

"Yeah." Dom started, tossing the wrench on the table. "Mia, you can have your car back. I'm takin one of Vince's."

"Uh, Monica you can ride with Vince." Brian gave her a quick motion with his hand to Vince as he jogged up the stairs, and fell in step beside Mia. For some strange reason, he had a bad feeling about all of this. Brian didn't suspect Monica of foul play. If anything, she was the only FBI agent they could trust. He wanted to clear his head of the feeling that plagued him. The sunlight made him turn away, its glare causing a pain to his eyes.

He saw Mia getting into her car and he just stood there, staring a moment. She gave him a smile as she settled in and started up her car. Forcing himself to brush off the concern, Brian nodded to Vince and Monica as they stepped out and got into Vince's car. Brian figured Dom would go out the lower gates and come around.

And to prove him right, the engine roared around the building, and Dom's charger came into view. Brian grinned as he backed out, and headed for the streets. A few miles down, Letty was waiting.

They drove in silence. Mia more focused on finally getting to see Letty again; planning to give her a huge hug and never letting go. Dom, more or less, couldn't keep himself steady. Rarely did he ever fidget about something. But Letty was alive!

He had waited too long to hear those words from someone. Any kind of hope. He had known she couldn't have been dead. Not his Letty.

Not the woman he had come to love with all his heart.

And loving for him was a hard thing to do. He loved four things- Mia, Letty, his friends, and his cars. And that was it. He rarely trusted, rarely liked anyone for that matter.

Brian still had the feeling that something was about to go terribly wrong. It was eating at him, making him constantly check his mirrors as he felt like someone was out there. Watching. Waiting.

And he had the sinking feeling it was Braga. He hated gut feelings. He hated them because usually, they were right.

Monica and Vince sat in an uncomfortable silence. She wished he would stop glancing over at her, but then again, they were never properly introduced. It was a little weird being a cop around someone who despised cops.

"V is it?" She asked, raising a brow over at him. He seemed too annoyed to answer.

"Its Vincent." he mumbled.

"Vince." She smiled.

He could already tell this was going to be a fucking joy ride.

"So Vince, why don't you like cops?"

"Why would I like you? Can't have no freedom." Vince shook his head, why the hell was he even talking with her? The radio was right there.

"We aren't the bad guys." She stated, earning an eye from him.

"No?" He asked. "I'd rethink that."

"So you think you're the good guys? Guys who race around in their sweet little cars with power engines. Double clutching, using NOS." He gave her a look. She chuckled, glancing ahead of them. She didn't like riding with him anymore that he did. "I know a thing or two when it comes to cars."

"You're annoying, you know that?" Vince glanced over to her, hoping she would just shut the fuck up.

"You've got a hole in your fuel map. That's why you're unloading in third." She smiled sweetly, chuckling under her breath at the look he gave. Oooh, touché.

"And you're riding with Brian on our way back."

About half way down the rode, Mia sent a sling of curses through her car. At some point back at the garage, they'd picked up the radio-walkie-talkie's and she lifted the device. "I'll catch up with you's. I left my cell back at the garage."

Her message was sent through all the radios, and Brian was the first to reply. "Alright Mi, I'll hang back a bit till you catch up."

It was over and out, and Mia took an illegal u-turn, tires squealing and marking the pavement before she sped off in the opposite direction. Brian watched in his rear view mirror as she disappeared around the hill they'd bared around. The itchy feeling he had hit him ten fold. Something really wasn't right.

Mia pulled up into the gates, running in to grab her cell. "Damn!" She hissed as she ran back up the stairs. She didn't even bother looking up as she headed for her car. The sound of shuffling feet made her gasp as she turned, and before she knew it, it was lights out.

* * *

**Authors Note- Okay. Shitty ass week so far. Sorry this chapter sucks. I really **_**really **_**didn't want to leave anyone hanging. I need some motivation other wise I might not update for a long while. Review please. **


	7. Chapter 7: Get Furious

**Disclaimer**- Not mine, so don't sue.

**Chapter**- 7: Get furious

**Authors Note**- Sorry for such a late update loves! I've had a rough couple of weeks, but I should be able to churn out some chapters now! (: Thanks for the lovely feedback. Please keep being so nice ;)

To _**Devinerose**_- I rather enjoy your reviews and such sweetie! I would never abandon a fic that has been so highly requested. Though, I do tend to stray off if I don't get too many reviews. Those things inspire me and show that this story is indeed read! (: And enjoyed. Without further ado, this update goes to you!

xoxo **Crisis**

**Read +Review+ Enjoy!**

* * *

**4:17 P.M**

They were getting closer and closer towards their rendezvous point, though no matter how much Brian tried, he couldn't get a hold of Mia. He'd radioed her more than a few times, and gave her cell more than enough rings. Usually, she would be pissed for him calling so much, and pass it off later as something sweet. He couldn't seem to place the feeling he had itching inside. That same damned feeling he'd had all morning. Something was wrong. He knew it. Could feel it. Like a pestering fly, it circled him over and over again. Willing him to turn his car around and head back. Glancing in his rear view mirror for what seemed to be the thousandth time, Brian finally decided it was time to disband from the team. He needed to know if Mia was alright.

"Dom." Brian picked up his radio, channeling through as he slowed his car briefly only to make a sharp one-eighty and floor it back in the way at which they came. Dom hadn't been much paying attention to his radio or the conversation Monica had had going with Vince. It was none of his business. The woman seemed honest. She reminded him of Brian. So much so it was damn near scary. The tone in Brian's voice caught his attention, and Dom briefly took his eyes off the road to grab the radio.

"Yo, O'Conner. What's up?"

"Mia isn't answering her radio or her cell. I'm goin back to check on her." Brian's voice was full of static. To Dom, he sounded as if someone were jamming the signal. But why? Was this a trap after all? Not really caring, Dom lifted the radio back to his lips as he glanced in his rear view just in time to see Brian disappearing in the distance.

"Copy that, O'Conner. We'll wait for you at the rendezvous."

Shifting gears, Brian's car took on a whole new speed as he put pedal to metal. The loud roar of the engine cut through the air, eliminating any and all silence. Though not the overwhelming feeling he had.

Over the past five years that he had not been around her, the feeling had always been there. But it had always been easy to keep tabs on her without her knowing it. Having access to Federal security had its perks. You just needed to know how to worm your way through things. And Brian had become accustomed to doing just that.

Though that wasn't the point.

Then, he had quelled the feeling by focusing on her things. Keeping himself busy because of the relatively slow passage of time. Then, the feeling had been vague and fleeting. Brian could never seem to place it. Though now, he was sure it was worry. Something to eat away at him. Despite his bad judgment calls and often un-thought out plans, a feeling was usually right. The wind seemed to ripple as he flew by, coming to a tire screeching skid-stop near the from gates of the garage they had been staying in. The smell of freshly burned tire marks wafted in the air, and it wasn't from his wheels.

Brian nearly kicked open his own door as he ran over to the tracks coming out of the gates. He kneeled, running his fingers over the spot. The burned rubber was still hot, and it still had a slight rise of steam to it. The worry that had been haunting him all morning increased ten fold, and he caught a glimpse of her open car door from the corner of his eye.

Brian rose slowly, narrowing his eyes as he entered the gates. "Mia!" He called, looking around. The suns rays caused him to squint only slightly and he mentally cursed himself for forgetting sunglasses. Though, that really had no effect on his mind at the moment. "Mia?" Glancing around inside the garage, he noted that she obviously wasn't around. The anger and fear rose in him as he turned to look around almost frantically. Where was she? Did someone take her? The intruding questions pounded him like knives, and he had to force them from his mind as he spotted her cell phone on the ground.

Quickly shuffling over to it, he picked it up, grasping the device in his hand before looking around once more. For some reason, he knew Monica knew something of this. And he was going to find out. Taking one last look at her car, Brian clenched his jaw. There was going to be hell to pay. And she better not have been harmed. The mere thought of her in danger sparked his protective nature, and he wanted to shield her from all things bad. Brian had forever been known as a man of mystery. But when he loved, he did so with his whole heart.

Thankfully, there were no signs of a struggle. No blood splatters, no rocks kicked about in a manner to suggest foul play. Just the cell phone and open car door. Which meant one of two things. She was drugged, or hit a top the head. Gripping her cell phone in his hand, Brian made his way quickly back to his car, jumping in it and revving his engine as he sped off back in the direction they had all originally intended. Letty awaited. But most importantly, he needed to tell Dom and the others.

"Dom." Trying the radio, Brian was highly annoyed when the Toretto didn't reply. "Dom." He stated once more, sternly. "DOM!" He shouted. Again, silence. He could only come to the conclusion that they had arrived at the rendezvous. "Damnit!" Brian shouted, tossing his radio in the passenger seat as he banged his hands against the steering well. "Shit! SHIT!" His heart pounded a mile a minute. While it wasn't a good idea to get overly pissed behind the wheel of a ten second car, Brian doubted he had much choice. Why had he let her go alone? Why the hell hadn't he followed!

'This isn't time for more self pity.' Brian thought idly, narrowing his eyes as his fingers tightened on the steering wheel. The ground shook with thunder as his car roared across the pavement, ignoring any rules about the streets.

Dom's car was the first to pull up onto the small incline which appeared to lead onto a grassy field. It was up on the dirt hill, just off the next bend. Not a bad place for a rendezvous which is supposed to be off the record. A tad bit fascinating. Though, Dom wasn't interested in the surroundings. He spotted the black sedan from the corner of his eyes and without even glancing in his mirrors to see how close the others were, he threw the car into park and whipped open the door.

Vince was sure he had never seen the man move so fast.

As Dom made his way over toward the black sedan, a bulging guy stepped out, gun raised. Dom stopped, narrowing his brow. So this was a trap?

From behind, Vince whispered a light 'fuck' before grabbing the shot gun he had hoisted beside his seat. Monica barely had any time to react as the man was already out of the car and cocking the gun, pointing it had the taller man a few ways from him.

"Shit." Monica muttered as she fought with the seat belt. Why the hell had she even bothered with the damn thing in the first place!

Almost in sync, Letty kicked open the back door of the sedan, jumping out just as Monica ran forward to push Vince's gun down. Both Dom and V seemed too preoccupied by the sight of Letty. So it was true. She was alive.

After all this time. After all the pain.

There she was.

Dominic nearly fell to his knees. Being a tough guy for so long took its toll on him, now having nothing but the overwhelming feeling of joy that the love of his life was not just alive. But safe. And he owed O'Conner to the most part.

"Dom." Letty wasn't even sure she had spoke his name until the slight whisper rose to her ears. A large smile lit up her face and she darted off towards him. Nothing in that moment mattered.

Dom didn't even care if the entire FBI force came out to arrest him. Swiftly, he made his way towards the running girl, catching her in his arms as she literally threw herself at him. His arms wrapped tightly around her, squeezing her against him as he spun her, lifting her up in the air slightly. Letty laughed joyously. God, she had missed him so!

In one moment of pure bridled passion, Dom's lips molded themselves onto Letty's, hands squeezing her sides. The Latino woman's small form pressed into his much larger one, arms tightening around his neck, pulling him in closer still. And as cliché as it was, time seemed to stop for them both, and right then; right there, only they existed in this fucked up world they called home.

Their mouths opened, tongues entwining with an electric frolic form having been away from each other for so long. All the old feelings and desires came rushing forth, enveloping them in the moment and sealing it air tight. There wasn't anything to break such a wonderful feeling between the two. Or so they thought.

"I didn't think you'd try to shoot the guy!" Monica's voice tuned in, and Dom pulled back from Letty just in time to see her walking away from Vince. The male was fuming it seemed, irritated at only one thing. The woman who had just made an appearance in their lives. Brian's FBI buddy and 'friend', as she'd called their relationship to be. Though Dom had always thought she and Brian were at some point involved.

It couldn't be true, however.

The way the blonde looked at his kid sister was proof enough, and he knew he needed to let it go. The thought of the two of them brought a question to his mind. Just where were they. It couldn't have taken that long to grab a cell phone, and get back on track. If anything, they should have been behind them when they were pulling into the secluded area.

"Where's Mia?" Letty asked, hugging Dom close once more as she inhaled the pure intoxicating scent that was musky and so Dom. She could feel the need for him pulsing just below the surface, and wanted nothing more than to get the hell out of here so she could have her way with her man. Deprived for so long made the feelings return ten fold. She couldn't help the hormonal fit she seemed to be having.

"I don't know. O'Conner went back to check on her when she didn't return from getting her cell phone." Dominic replied, his eyes glancing from Letty to brush where they had come through. The feeling that something wasn't as it should be flooded through him and the rest of the team simultaneously. The sound of turning dirt and tires interrupted their thoughts.

The car sped up the hill so fast, a cloud of dust blurred everyone's vision. Vince instinctively moved in from of Monica. She was unarmed, and even so, he didn't understand why he was doing it. It just felt right. Natural almost. Raising his shot gun, he noted the man who was with Letty had his gun aimed too.

"She's gone!" The voice shouted, and the figure coming through the smoke regained its form and stature. Brian was heaving breath, nearly frantic. "She's gone! Damnit! And you know something!" Brian yelled, pointing his finger at Monica. The agent glared right back at him.

"What do you mean, I know something?" She questioned, ready to argue this one out. Brian huffed, narrowing his eyes.

"It was Braga wasn't it?" He asked, voice calming in tone but not in aggressiveness. Dom hadn't fully registered yet, but when he had, he let go of his girlfriend and abruptly made his way towards Brian.

"What?" He asked, thinking he misheard everything. He did not just get Letty back to lose his sister.

"Mia's gone." Brian's voice was exasperated as he turned his lost gaze to Dom. Any one around could see that he was struggling to keep his composure now. "When I got back there, there were fresh tire marks on the ground, Dom. Her car door was open. Cell on the ground. She wasn't around." He breathed. "She's gone."

The dust cleared all the way but left a fog on all of their minds. Vince lowered his gun, mouth agape as he dropped the weapon to the ground. For as long as he could remember, Mia had been the source of his crushes. No matter if she loved Brian, he still loved her. Monica seemed to notice this in Vince, and she couldn't help the pang of jealousy in her. Everyone seemed to have someone. Her eyes turned back to the man who acted as a partner for her and she sighed.

"Lower your gun, Roman." She stated, glancing back to Brian. "Its just Brian."

Brian didn't even register that Roman was here; working for the feds no less. He must've enjoyed the pay or the benefits. Either one, was not of his concern.

Roman lowered his weapon as his Monica pulled rank. He scoffed lightly, tipping his head. "I knew who it was. Thought that I could use the damn dust cloud as an excuse to shoot his ass." He commented, the sarcasm rolling off his tongue in waves. But still, Brian didn't give a damn.

"Hold up just a second." Dom stated, stopping a few feet away from both Monica and Brian. Monica glanced to her former 'partner', and shook her head. She really didn't know anything. "You're saying, you went back there to find Mia gone?"

Finally the guy got it!

"Yeah. Gone." Why were they wasting time discussing this? Brian didn't understand it. "We shouldn't be sitting here debating this and getting it through our heads. We need to get our asses out there and find her!" The blonde continued. Monica's head lowered. She felt guilty in a way, and a bit jealous. But she wasn't exactly sure why she felt said way. This was Brian! The two of them had gone on a short vacation together as friends and nothing more. So why was she suddenly feeling this way towards him? Just the slightest bit happy that Mia was gone. Though she knew she couldn't hide the information she had.

"I don't know anything." Monica continued, reaching up to grab Brian's arm. The blue eyed man glanced from her hand to her, turning towards her ever so slightly. "But I know someone who might." She eyed them. In truth, she had a lot of connections with Braga's men. Some knew she was a cop, others figured she was a racing groupie. Either way, they spilled the beans to her. Such juicy detail usually landed those being ratted out in a cell. Monica had figured the idiots would take the clue that she was a cop, but from time to time, she figured they were just that. Clueless bastards.

Brian exchanged a glance with Dom, and then Letty.

Vince stood back, his mind in a fuzz. Mia had been the only one there for him when the others had left and he was in the hospital. Besides Leon, she was the only one who came to visit him. She was even there the day he got released. Gave him a ride. But he just couldn't stick around. All she ever talked about or thought about was Brian. Vince had gotten so sick of hearing the mans name, he and Leon flew the coop.

Right now, however, not one of them cared about the past and what had happened. The only thing they new is they needed to rescue Mia.

Dom turned his gaze of determination and fury toward Monica. "Who?"

* * *

**6:30 P.M**

Her head was pounding. Vision blurry as she struggled to open her eyes. Wherever she was, there was no light. And the room was moving, why was it moving?

Mia groaned inwardly as she rolled over, trying to sit up. Her arms were tied behind her back, bound at the feet as well. For a moment, she was unsure what was going on. Though the pain in her head easily put to rest the confusion.

Reaching up, she set her hand against her head, eyes closing as the pain intensified. Why the hell was the room moving? The sound of honking cars and traffic noises reached her ears and she gasped softly . A semi? Pushing herself up, she moved to lean against the side of the back bed she was in, glancing around. Crates. Everywhere. And a car. The black car she'd seen just before she passed out earlier. The fear set in. Where were they taking her? Why did they take her? Who were they? Mia couldn't help but pull her knees up to her chest, pushing herself back in the corner. For the first time since she was a kid, she felt helpless. Small. She felt pathetic. And she didn't like it one bit. She wanted her brother. She wanted Leon, or Vince. Letty.

"Brian…" A soft sob escaped her chest. There was time to be stronger later, but for now, while she was alone. She didn't want to do anything but pray that she would live to see those blue eyes she loved so much.

* * *

**Authors Note - I'll end it here for now. The next chapter is pretty obvious. Monica takes the boys and Letty to see her inside source. Mia is taken into Mexico to meet Braga. And the games begin. Review and let me know your thoughts and opinions!**

**Ten reviews a day keep writers block away! **

**I think I got twenty reviews last chapter (: So amazing!! Please continue to give me such wonderful feedback!! **


	8. AUTHORS NOTE

**Authors Note: **I know, AN chapters aren't to be posted. But I want to know if anyone is still interested in this story. I am going to continue it. I lost my train of thought for Fast & The Furious, so I've been typing little by little each day. Let me know if you still want more of this story!


	9. Chapter 8: Counterweight

**Disclaimer-** Not mine, so don't sue.

**Chapter**- 8: Counterweight

**Authors Note**- You guys are really such lovely supporters and reviewers!! Thank you all so much! Please keep spoiling me with those reviews! I absolutely love them! (: Sorry for the late update; I lost my touch for a moment and needed to work on other projects!

Also, I've been trying something different since it seems to help keep me motivated (:

**20 Reviews = Update!**

I really owe you all another thank you. I was ready to give up on this story if you all weren't still interested! Thanks so much guys!

xoxo **Crisis**

**Read +Review+ Enjoy!**

* * *

**Friday 8:30 AM**

**Somewhere, Mexico**

**Unknown Estate- Drug Lord Arturo Braga **

"Get the girl, lock her in the cellar." Braga stated, glancing towards the truck. They'd arrived there not but five minutes ago. He wasn't sure whether she would put up a fight or not, either way it didn't matter. "She doesn't come out for anything. If she has to use the bathroom, let her go in the room." Of all the nasty things…

Though Braga was done with any of his gentlemen-like ways. Brian and Dom had treated him like shit, not even seeming to value his life, and so, he would forsake the well being of the youngest Toretto.

The drug lord was half way to the top of his estate's staircase when he heard the doors of the truck being opened. He couldn't way to play games with both men. "You mess with Braga, you pay." He murmured with a smirk on his face before disappearing into his villa suite.

Mia was sure they had stopped. For one, her stomach was no longer churning. And two, the somewhat comfortable breeze had completely stopped save for the momentarily air flow that wafted through the cracks of the doors when a breeze blew by. Given the darkness of the room, she could still count on her ears to pick up other sounds. Like the shutting of the doors in the front, and the faint voices outside the truck. One was surely Braga's. She hadn't met the guy personally just yet, but she'd know a weasel's voice anywhere.

Lifting up into a sitting position, she briefly cursed herself for crying so much. There was no room for weakness, and on top of all that, it had only given her a headache. That toppled with the fact that it was scorching hot made her little private quarter that much worse. Her heard jerked when she heard the locks of the door being undone, and she couldn't quite get her heart rate to slow when she spotted the light. The brightness had her squinting, the men only outlines as it was too dark to see their faces.

"Come on now girlie. Braga says its time you get acquainted with your new home."

X-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------X

**9:45 AM**

**Downtown Dallas, Texas **

**Angelo's Body Shop**

The hot weather wasn't enough to even scorch Brian's skin at this point. He'd been running on adrenaline. Fueled by the anger that Braga would snatch Mia of all people. He knew he shouldn't have let her go back alone. It was a stupid mistake. One he regretted. Removing his sun glasses, blue eyes peered back outside at the race cars pulled into the lot. Rome and the others stood waiting outside while Brian, Dom, and Monica headed further into the body shop.

"So you know this guy?" Monica's eyes turned back to Brian at his question. She nodded her head, leaning against the front counter as she awaited assistance.

"He's FBI. Undercover here in Dallas. They've got themselves a dealer who smuggles in drugs from Mexico in exchange for green cards. Captain stationed Angelo here about five years ago."

"And they still think they're gonna catch this buster eh?" Dom's voice was cold and dry. As if he could kill the next person who gave him the wrong look. Brian chose to not comment, instead nodded his head up towards the tan man walking towards them.

"Well, then lets hope he can help us. Otherwise we're just gonna have to make someone talk." The blue eyed man shrugged, showing a smile as Angelo got closer.

"Monica!" Rather cheery for a guy who was undercover, but then again… it was the cover he had to keep. "What brings you here?"

"I need detail on a body." Monica grinned, winking to both Dom and Brian who shared a glance before following Monica and Angelo back into his office. Both were highly impatient. Every second spent getting information meant a second too much for Mia to be with those bastards. They needed to find her. Before it was too late.

"Alright alright." Angelo huffed, shutting the door and blinds once they were all inside. The room was small, stuffy even. Brian mused over Dom having trouble fitting into the corner seat Monica had pushed him into. The white walls were in contrast to all of their tan skin, having been out in the sun for hours. "So what've we got? Obviously it can't be good if you came all the way out here."

"Its not. We've got a hostage situation. Mia Toretto was taken by Arturo Braga."

"The dealer? The one several agencies have been after. Even headquarters in Washington?"

"Yes." Monica nodded, leaning forward against the desk. "We need to find him."

"Now." Brian added, leaning against the wall behind both Monica and Dom. His features serious. Brian had never been so scared in his life, yet he wasn't about to forsake the only woman he loved and completely return to the FBI. They would arrest them all, and right now, they didn't know where they were at. The less the FBI knew, the better. "We can't have you reporting back to your superiors about this either."

"What kinda guy do you take me for, eh?" Angelo grinned, the look in his eyes telling them they had nothing to worry about. "From what I know, Braga has an estate in Mexico. Its one of his more known ones, though we know he has several others. Recent activity show that he and his men were seen at the estate located deep south."

"And how do you know this, exactly?" Dom questioned, smirking sarcastically as he nodded around the room. "You're stuck in some body shop in Dallas. I find it hard to believe you know anything about who we're after."

"You think you're the only ones after Braga? Who ever takes that guy down gets a promotion. I've been with this agency for years now. I've got my leads." For moments, Dom and Angelo entered an old fashioned stare down match.

"Right, so we know that Braga's team was spotted at his estate. Just how deep south is it? We can't go on much that what you just told us." Brian fidgeted, moving as he walked around Monica's side to lean on the desk. "I want a location."

"Just hang on a sec, would ya?"

"We ain't got a 'sec'." Dom leaned forward, muscles bulging from his shirt before a rather impatient knock on the door interrupted them. Dom's features ceased as he leaned back in his chair, cracking an irritated smile.

Before Angelo could get to the door, Letty burst in.

"Dom!"

"Hey-hey, you can't just--" Angelo began, but noted how Dom and the others reacted.

"Letty, what're you doin? What's wrong?"

"We got coppers man.." She shook her head, motioning for silence as the faint sound of a helicopter could be heard.

"We gotta go. Traffic cam's probably picked us up already. They'd have tracked the cars."

It was a rush to leave the tiny office, but Monica managed to scribble her number down in and left it on the table.

"When you get a location, call me."

Angelo watched as the team headed for the door, and the sound of engine's revving was the last thing he heard before the cops burst into his small detail shop. With a heavy sigh, he scooped the piece of paper from the table and shoved it into a crease in the air board behind his desk. Well, it began as a peaceful day….

X-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------X

**11:35 AM**

**Somewhere, Mexico**

**Unknown Estate- Drug Lord Arturo Braga **

Gloomy. Malodorous. Bitter. Damp.

Those four words just weren't enough to describe the small room chosen to be the captive's "plush" living quarters. The cold stone walls resembled that of an old ancient castles. The tiling cold, and moldy. It gave the room a stuffy feeling, and an awful stench.

The floors were stone, damp and slimy. Hay made up a make shift bed to the right of the room, while water dripping from a broken faucet provided the only sounds to be heard. A small glass bowl filled in for the toilet, if it could even be called one. While the sink was nothing short of a pipe hanging from the wall. The small drips were barely enough to shower with or wash anything.

The door was made of bars, seemingly to be a cellar of sorts. Perhaps this place had been built on a prison, for it seemed this was not the only room in the dungeon.

Mia sat on the rough pile of hay, her knee's folded to her chest as she gazed into the darkened room. Every so often they would come down to check on her, flash light in hand. The place didn't have any electric down here, she assumed. There was the faintest light from the hall. Candles, from what she could tell by the flickering on the wall.

To be in this situation almost seemed surreal. Held prisoner? Could anything get more old fashioned and corny. Perhaps not, but she was with a drug lord who didn't particularly like her brother or her boyfriend. And so now, she reaped the consequences of _their_ actions. She found it hard to even be pissed at that fact, seeing as how she was the one who let her guard down. They should have figured Braga would come after one of them.

And if he wanted to get to Brian and Dom, she was the perfect target.

"What the shit did I do to deserve this…" Her voice was bitter and bare, soft and quiet but it still managed to echo off the walls of the room. Even the hay she sat on was wet with something. She hated to think with what. Her stomach ached, and she felt sick. She needed food. And what they had slid through the small rise of the gate, was not considered food. At least not to her.

Even with the current situation looking as badly as it did, she knew Dom and Brian wouldn't give up. They would certainly rescue her… They had to! Dom was her big brother, so he was obviously obligated by love and siblingship to come after her.

But Brian.

God, that man….

Even now, she could form a smile at the thought of him.

He could leave, and never be heard from again. But she knew. _Knew_ that he would definitely come for her. Like she loved him, surely he loved her. She could feel it in his touch, see it in his eyes. Every time he looked at her, it was obvious. Mia had never felt such attraction, such a pull to anyone in her entire life.

Dom had kept most of the guys away, granted those few who he found acceptable. There weren't many. Who would want to date the girl whose brother was a good few inches too tall for his size and could easily bench press over a hundred pounds?

A dry chuckle escaped her lips at that.

But Dom sure did like Brian. He was different than the others, in his own way. Lying may have been a forte of his but honesty in his feelings was a sure thing. And he was quite a substandard liar when confronted.

Feeling suddenly queasy, Mia leaned forward and sighed. Just what time was it anyway? God only knew she couldn't take much more of this damned darkness. Shit hole or not, she never enjoyed too much dark.

"Yo, girlie." A sudden voice nearly caused her to jump from her skin. Mia never thought she would be glad to see her captors. The sound of footsteps finally reached her ears, and the clinking of metal against the bars alerted her attention towards the 'door'. "Braga wants to see you."

"That so? Well, I don't want to see him." She stated. If they were going to keep her in this shit place, she was going to make their lives a living hell. They needed her alive, anyway.

"Such big talk for someone whose on the other end of the barrel, aye?" The large man murmured, sliding the door open with an dreadful screech. Like nails on a chalk board…

Her eyes shot up to him, noting the gun glimmering off the flash light in his hand. A hard scowl came from her as she pushed herself up off the ground.

"Brian and Dom will come for me. And they will **not** be happy with how you've treated me." Mia's eyes shot fire through him, and the man let out a bellowing laugh as he shoved the gun into her back and forced her towards the stairwell.

"You so confident huh? Think they will really come for ya?"

"I know they will." She uttered, praying with all her heart that she was right.

X-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------X

**1:18 PM**

**South-bound Highway, Texas **

"I'm tellin' you. We need to stop somewhere until that guy calls Monica back with the location." Letty tried for the thousandth time. Her dark eyes were glaring at Dom. He wasn't thinking with his head like he should be. "Come on, Dom. Stop thinking with your heart. We all miss Mia. And we'll get her back." Shifting slightly, she settled her hand over the one he had on the gear shift.

His eye's momentarily pulled from the road to glance down before he shifted gears once again, moving her hand from his own.

After evading the police, they had found some off route highway to travel on. Heading south, straight for Mexico. They'd be there soon at the rate they were going. Briefly checking his mirrors, he made sure the team were still close by, and his gaze shifted to Letty.

Letty.

How he'd been so damned happy to get her back. It was too perfect. Something had to go wrong. Like it always seemed to do.

"You've gotta think about it, Dom. Mia is family to me too. And if I thought we could find her on our own, I wouldn't be saying a damn thing." Still no response. "Baby, please. When we get to Mexico's boarder, we need to find a good spot to stick to for the night. We can't afford to stay out in the open. You know the cops, man. They'll be on us like flies."

"My only sister is out there, somewhere." Dom uttered after a few moments of silence. "I'll tear all of Mexico apart to find her." Glancing over to her, Letty felt a shiver run down her spine at the look he gave. There had to be someway to get his mind off it for now.

Settling back in her seat, she propped her foot up on the dash board before getting comfortable. _'Mia.. We're gonna find you girl.'_

And with the silent promise, the supped up cars sped on down the highway, disappearing onto a dirt road.

X-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------X

* * *

**End Notes: **I don't like this chapter. At all. I hate the way it came out. Aye, aye, aye, I seriously need to get back into my groove. Once again, thank you all for the lovely reviews! Please keep doing so! I feed on them to update. In the next chapter, I'll put in Brian's thoughts and also, a little bit of Dom/Letty smut for ya'll ;) They need to relax after all, right?


	10. Chapter 9: Strategy

**Disclaimer**- Not mine, so don't sue.

**Chapter**- 9: Strategy

**Authors Note**- I know, I'm such a horrific failure for not updating in almost two years! I am very, very sorry to all of you who have been waiting, and to those who have simply given up. A string of real life issues hit me one after another, and then I just got busy. All of which combined made me lose inspiration for this fiction, and many others. But I've recently seen Fast Five, and it rekindled the spark! How cool was it that I totally called the (after credit) twist in this fic? Anyway. I bet you guys want to get to reading!

To those who have stuck with this, and continue so even now, thank you so very much! You have my sincerest apologies! (This chapter is NOT beta'd, sorry for any/all mistakes!)

xoxo **Crisis**

**Read +Review+ Enjoy!**

* * *

-x-

**Friday 10:02 PM**

The small fire was just a spec of light from the interstate highway. That was at least one good thing about where they were going. Hundreds of miles out and even a crew of seven would blend in to the surroundings.

They had taken their vehicles off road hours before, no longer interested in going where any pavement could take them. From here on out there would be only dirt and rock. Just the six of them and their cars, and the breaths to which they would fight with to get Mia back.

Brian shifted uneasily as he leaned against the hood of his Nissan Skyline. His arms were folded over his chest, an unknowing act of guarding his heart. Dusk had come and gone hours before, the clouds shifting overhead yet his gaze remained fixated across the desert. An ache had settled deep in his heart, tugging at the bottom, threatening to spill the contents with rage and worry. With longing.

He missed her.

He missed her smile, he missed her laugh, the sound of her voice. He missed the way she would scowl at him and Dom or the way she would tuck her hair behind her ear.

It was nothing like the five year separation where he could keep an eye on her from afar.

A fire burned within the ex-cop. It was unknown what Mia was going through. Unknown yet all his fault. Why had he let her come along? Why didn't he go back to the garage with her? Why didn't he pull back and wait? He knew Braga was out to get them. He should've known the man would pull a stunt like this. They'd had warning, a warning that he failed to heed.

However, taking Mia was a whole new foul in a different ballpark. She was a Toretto. So widely known was the name, help wouldn't be difficult to acquire.

"You think Brian'll be alright?" Letty inhaled, leaning her head against Dom's shoulder. She felt him turn to look at the once naïve street racer. "It wasn't his fault you know. I did what I did to help you. In a way, Brian was doin' the same thing. Helpin you." Her fingers slid down is arm, finding his hand as she laced their fingers together.

"Yeah, well, doesn't change the fact that he could've told me. Thing about Brian is that he doesn't know when to tell the truth, to trust me."

"Can you blame him?" Dom glanced down to find her staring up at him, a small smile curving her lips. "There was a time when you were hard for trustin' anyone. At least he made an honest effort, even busted you out of custody. He turned his back on his whole life for you and Mia, Dom. He ain't got nothin', no one but us now." Leaning up, Letty pressed her lips to his, sighing into his mouth when he parted her lips with his tongue. She pulled back breathless, "Go talk to him."

Reluctant, Dom sighed and stood, though not before stealing another kiss. Letty smiled and turned back to the fire, taking a swig from her beer as Monica initiated a conversation he wasn't all too interested in hearing. He just couldn't believe that she was alive, here, with him. Shaking his head, he turned and made his way towards the man who had stolen his baby sisters heart.

"The more you think about it, the harder it's going to be." Dom's voice broke the silence. The dirt crunched beneath the man's feet as he strolled up, hands in his pockets, stopping beside the brooding blond.

Brian didn't bother to glance his way as he replied. "This should have never happened, Dom," he shook his head, looking down. "Mia should have never been involved."

"Mia knew what she was doing when the two of you bailed me out. There was nothing either of us could have done to have stopped her. She's a Toretto, lives her life a quarter mile at a time. Now, instead of glaring at Mexico, you should be getting some sleep. I don't need you slowin' me down tomorrow."

"Slowing you down?" Brian scoffed, shuffling his foot. Laughter erupted behind them, breaking the tension that lingered in the air around them. With Letty back, things had almost been complete again. The two most important women in their life and they couldn't keep their hands on them.

"We're goin' to get her back, Brian. Nothin's impossible, so get your head out the clouds cause this," Dom pointed towards their looming destination, "is only the beginning."

The wind rustled around them, warm against their cheeks. Time passed quietly save the half drunk bunch sitting around the fire. Brian contemplated Dom's words, weighing them heavily on his conscience. The rogue street racer was right. Thinking negatively would give him less than positive results. Braga had made one of the biggest mistakes any fool could make, and they had nearly all the time in the world because of it.

Pushing up off the hood of his car, Brian gave a single nod to his friend, letting his arms swing down to his sides.

As Dom turned to head back to the group, Brian stopped him. "Braga's mine." The words seemed to have stopped time itself as Dom neither moved nor breathed. Persisting, Brian's footsteps grew closer. "I know that she's your sister, but I love her. I lover her, Dom, and I don't care what anyone says. Braga is mine."

An eternity could have passed but neither would have noticed. The chatter had died out, the only sound coming from the crackling fire as it popped hot cinders onto the ground. Brian held his ground, his jaw set, shoulders squared. When Dom finally looked his way, he was surprised to see a smile on the man's face.

"Whatever you say, Buster. But he ain't comin out of Mexico alive. I'm telling you that right now."

"Well that works out just fine then. Because I don't plan on letting the bastard live."

Brian stepped passed Dom then, joining the others around the fire. Monica was laying back against Vince's car. Vince and Leon were quietly waiting for the briefing. If this were a job, it would come only when Toretto joined them.

Dominic watched with a ghost of a smile on his face as Letty moved to sit next to the blonde buster. A buster who was an ex-cop, something that had failed to cross his mind as of late. Despite the past, Brian was unknowingly making amends towards his actions, earning everyone's trust all over again.

When Dom entered the circle, Letty maneuvered herself into his lap, easing against his large frame with a natural elegance for someone who spent her life under the hood of a car.

The conversation around them slowly ceased, all eyes turning to the un-proclaimed leaders.

"Tomorrow ain't goin to be a walk in the park. Don't even think of it as a street race. Once we're in, there's no goin back. You need to be prepared for what might happen," Dom paused as Brian shifted uncomfortably next to him, "and what might've already happened."

Roman chucked his empty beer bottle out into the darkness, bringing his attention towards Dom as he hooked his arms around his knees, bending them in a half arch.

"Damn man, how do you say goodbye to your only sister?"

"I don't." Dom deadpanned, quick and final.

Picking up a half broken twig, Brian twirled it between his fingers, looking from one pair of eyes to another. "Braga needs Mia alive. He wants to get back at us, and I can't think of anything more painful than being forced to watch as he hurts her."

"We just got one problem though." Letty began, "Braga's place will be crawlin' with rats. The ones that carry the big guns. He'll be prepared, his eyes will be everywhere."

Brian gave a shrug and a nod, as if it should have been known. "Well so are we. That is, if you're all still in. Once we go in there, that's it. There's a good chance we might not be coming back out."

Roman leaned forward, his eyes growing wide as his eyebrows rode in a furtive manner. "Might not be comin back out? Yo, Brian. I didn't come here to get my ass into more trouble."

"You don't have to come with us, Rome. You're more than welcome to get the hell out of here. But if I were you, I'd start walkin right now. Because that's a long way back to LA."

There was a moment of silence. Brian's sharp blue eyes never wavering. His gaze was a taciturn raptor, nothing but a glimpse as to what lay beneath. Something dark and lethal, a man starved for retaliation.

Rome didn't have it in him to argue. Not when the situation were as serious as it were. Licking his lips, he couldn't believe the words that were about to come out of his mouth. "…Do we even have a plan?"

"Do we have a plan?" Dom asked incredulously, a dry laugh escaping his lips as he tightened his arms around Letty. "Yeah, we got a plan."

Brian nodded along, smirking as he flipped open his cell phone while they still had coverage. "Lets make some calls."

-x-

**Saturday 12:28 AM**

Mia sat with her back straight against the cold hard wall. A steady drip echoed from somewhere in the dungeon, the straw beneath her dug into her bottom uncomfortably. Moonlight shown from a thin window up high, barely enough room for her to crawl through should she manage to climb up. She could see the moon and the stars, and they appeared to be farther away than she'd ever known them to be. Down here, in this place, hope was a dwindling thing, yet she held tight to it.

Brian and Dom would come for her, she was sure of it, and even though her heart leapt because of it, Mia feared what would happen to them. They had barely survived the last time, what about now? When Braga was overly prepared. He expected them to show. She knew they would.

Biting her lower lip, she gave a small hiss in pain. A metallic taste filled her mouth, and she wrapped her arms around her knees, pulling them tight to her chest so she could rest her head against them.

Earlier, when Braga had his men come to get her, she hadn't even imagined what the snake would have to say. He hadn't said much of anything. The encounter lasted minutes, maybe a half an hour to an hour, she wasn't so sure in this place. Her retorts to his snide remarks had put all the men in the room with them on edge. A particular nasty jab at them all forced one to lose his temper when she spit in his face. The back of his hand met her mouth, but did not dislodge her stance.

Braga had soothed the man only to promise that they could each take their turns with her once he had both Dom and Brian. Mia didn't want her brother to see her like this. She hated that she was being used as leverage. The leveled headed one out of the bunch had gotten herself captured.

"Way to go, Mia," she scoffed, rolling her head back against the wall. She couldn't even cry from the shame she felt, the fear. She could do nothing but run through in her head what could be done to escape this place in one piece. The bars on the door were stainless steel. None were lose in their crevices despite their aged appearance. The walls were sturdy in spite of the mold, and there was relatively nothing lying around that she could use as a weapon.

Deciding to resign herself to her fate for a few hours, she shifted towards the corner of the straw mattress, laying her body against the wall. The angle was perfect to see the window across from her. She gazed longingly at the stars and the moon, idly wondering what Brian was doing right this moment. If he was awake and seeing the same sight she was seeing. With him in mind, she was able to find comfort and slowly drifted off to sleep.

-x-

Brian laid in his reclined seat, staring out of the skylight window above. The night seemed peaceful, not at all mirroring his current mental state. It was a festering panic that kept his mind racing, kept him awake. He could think only of Mia, and how it didn't matter what happened so long as she got out alive. It seemed like just yesterday that he'd waltzed back into her life, that she had reclaimed his heart which had always been hers. Tomorrow would be no different. He would waltz in, and waltz right back out with her in toe.

* * *

**End Notes:** Let me know what you think the plan is! Next chapter, the action is upon us! :) Also, who has seen Fast Five? Was it awesome or was it AWE-SOME?


End file.
